Love the Hate
by chocobabe100
Summary: Naruto is shy with a low self-esteem since a certain Uchiha made sure he became that way and for the rest of his life. Naruto wants to know why Sasuke hates him so much which broke up their used to be best friend relationship, but is too scared to even get near him or even talk back to him. Later he realizes he has a spark for him though Sasuke isn't gay. (Both Sasu and Naru OOC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything of Naruto**

xxx

**Naruto POV**

Like usual, I was in my dorm studying. I had no roommates nor did I have any good friends that I could hang out with. So I guess you could say I'm a loner. I'm shy most of the time and I don't fit in well with others. I'm just that random blond nerd kid that everyone knows, but never talks to.

I have a lot of secrets that I've never shared with anyone. One is that I'm gay. I've always had a soft spot for certain guys which unfortunately lead to many bad events in my life. Being bullied. It's not that bad, although I've never stood up for myself. I'm such a wimp. The person who bullies me is Sasuke Uchiha. I'll never forget his name. He has bullied me in grade school ever since I first showed him my most prized possession. A black and white photograph of my parents who I've never seen since I was adopted. That's another secret nobody knows. But anyways ever since that day I've showed him that picture he's always acted like a stranger to me. He made sure I had no friends and a low self-esteem and he was my best friend too! He's more like my evil nemesis now. That is why I am who I am today. Because of all his damn shit he gave me throughout the years, I hate him to the very core. I can't live up to the full potential of how I wanted life to be for me... But there was this feeling I've always had inside that I can't hate him, there's always a reason for everything and I want to know the reason. The thing is, every time I get near him, I get traumatized. And for all the bloody dorms in this damn school I get lucky enough to have a room near door to him. Yay me (more like, "Fuck me!")!

There was a knocking on my door which I found really strange because nobody knocks on my door, even though if they wanted help on a homework assignment. Nobody does! What the hell.

I took off my glasses setting it down at my coffee table in the middle of the room and ambled over to the door.

"Yo." It was Sasuke's roommate, Suigetsu who rarely talks to me. In fact, I believe this is the first time I'll actually have a conversation with him. He's most annoying guy on God's earth to know (at least I think he is). I've never seen a day without his mouth flapping. I wonder how Sasuke deals with him, I rather not think of the thought. "A friend of mine is currently looking for someone to go on a blind with date with someone. I figured since you don't have a girlfriend, I'm assuming that you'd like to come!" He had a wide mischievous grin on his face which made me suspicious of what malicious activity he's trying to pull the trigger on.

I simply shook my head to the offer. I'm not interested in women, no matter how good they looked or smart they were, I'm not interested.

"Come on, man! This person loves super smart and not annoying shy people. It will be fun! I promise you'll have the best time of your life!"

If he's trying to persuade me, it's definitely not working. "I'm not interested."

"Please, please, please, please."

For the past thirty seconds, he never stopped to take a breather until I finally agreed to go just for him to leave me alone so I can study. I'm not sure how this will go, but I know for sure our relationship won't be for long if all of what Suigetsu had said to me was true since I'm gay.

xxx

Saturday night, Suigetsu told me he was going to bring my date to a restaurant nearby the school and told me to wait for him at the entrance. I made sure I smelt good and I wore a nice blue tie which matched my eyes and a formal black suit. It felt like I'm at a wedding reception waiting for the usher to guide me to my seat. The funny thing is that I've never been to a wedding before... where do I get these ideas from?

Finally, Suigetsu came from inside of the restaurant meeting me outside in all gray sweats. "Sorry for the wait, I had some difficulties with your uh date. Anyways, you have to wear a blind until I tell you to take it off.

"Is it necessary? What's the point of me wearing it if I've never seen this person before? It's ridiculous."

Suigetsu turned red, "Just do what I say, alright?" He handed me a small black cloth that I tied over my eyes. After that he guided me in and throughout the restaurant to my seat.

"Okay, nobody talk." The waterboy pronounced. "On the count of three, the both of you take off your blindfolds... 1... 2... 3!"

I took off my blindfold and at the same time my date did. My heart skipped a beat when I saw who it was. I wanted to shoot myself in the head and die. Why today? No, why did I agree to his silly offer. I nervously tried to not make eye contact with him.

The Uchiha made an "o" with his mouth and froze staring right into my sea blue eyes. I didn't want to know what he was thinking about nor did I care. I just wanted to stand up and leave, but I had a bad feeling if I were to do so first, so I decided to wait patiently.

After a minute or so a couple of flashes of light blinded our eyes, I looked to see who it was and Suigetsu had a camera taking pictures of us.

"Oh my Lord, Sasuke! You look so stupid in these pictures. It's hilarious, this is going on the internet!"

Sasuke glared at his roommate and stood up to face him, "You faggot! You said you were setting a date up for me with Sakura since I'm never able to catch her. I was wondering why you told me to wear a blindfold."

Suigetsu shrugged which pissed Sasuke twice as much, "Give me that camera."

"Hell no! You're going to smash it into pieces like you did with the last one!"

"For exactly the same damn reason. And why did you pair me up with this douchebag anyways?"

Hey!

"Everybody knows you hate him and I wanted to see how you would react. That was the first time I've ever seen you so surprised in my life! It was totally worth the try."

Sasuke attempted to steal the camera away from him, but do to his lack of speed wearing nice suit, Suigetsu luckily got away leaving the restaurant. He left me behind with him.

"What are you looking at?" The Uchiha glanced angrily at me from the corner of his eye. I quickly withdrew my eyes away from his dark ones to stare down at the plain white table trembling. I never lifted my head until the famous Uchiha walked away leaving me alone at the table on this beautiful night. I'll never believe a word that Suigetsu says again especially since I really thought Sasuke was going to kill me. This is awful. Just awful.

I waved for a waitress so I can order something to eat away my sadness. I hate Sasuke, but I'm not so sure what I did for him to dislike me so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**Naruto POV**

I've been going to this boarding school in Japan ever since I came in the 3rd grade. Things were rough for me at start because I came from America and didn't know much Japanese, so I had to learn as I went on with my life. I was made fun of a lot because I was from the U.S. and all those kids thought Americans were the most dumb people on Earth. Yeah, of course I got upset and such, but that's when I met Sasuke Uchiha. He protected me from basically everything and defended me from all sorts of people, even if it meant him taking some damage too. I'm not sure what he was thinking to protect someone as helpless as me, but I'm pretty sure he had his reasons.

Sasuke Uchiha was like the star of the school. Everyone knew him and loved him. He was known for his good looks and he took that to his advantage to get around.

After a few months, Sasuke and I became really close. Close enough that we'd share secrets once in a while.

"I'm just like you." He whispered to me in a dark corner of the elementary section of the school during passing time.

I blinked and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I used to be bullied too." He blushed trying to not make eye contact with me.

My mouth gaped open. At that time I realized we were the same.

"Who did it?" I asked surprised.

"Everyone did. I had no friends when I started school here for the first time one year ago. There's a girl I like too, and I still like her today!"

I whistled.

"You know her, Sakura Haruno."

"Oh that girl... She doesn't talk to boys though. All of her friends are girls."

"I know, she's just shy around guys." He sighed heavily, "But she doesn't like me. No matter how close I get to her, she'll always be running away as if she's seen a ghost."

"Hmm..." I rubbed my chin as he was down in the dumps, then I decided to cheer him up.

I dug into my pocket, "Hey, look at this. These are my parents that one day I'll surely meet." I gave him the black and white photo so he could take a close look.

"Take it back, I don't want it!" He shoved the picture at my chest and ran away. I was confused why he did that, but everyday after that, he avoided me. I'd try to talk to him, he'd ignore me. Everything began to fall apart into pieces. It was just only the beginning.

The next year, I was constantly bullied by him and a gang of his so called "friends". They bully everyday at the same time in the morning when everyone is very sleepy without energy, but somehow Sasuke had the energy everyday to beat me up in the morning somehow. I didn't get it. We used to be friends, so close, but now we're enemies, so far away. When I stare deep into his eyes, all I see is an abyss of endless hatred and loneliness. We both had something new equal in our lives. Loneliness.

xxx

"Alright, finished all of my homework and breakfast is going to be in about 20 minutes this Sunday morning." I got out of the shower and dressed into some more comfortable clothing for the rest of the rest of the morning, a white t-shirt, orange and black sweat pants. I grabbed my gay porno magazine (I just have my ways of getting stuff like this through the school...) and relaxed on my bed as I read through it. I felt my erection grow as I flipped through the pages licking my lips. I'm such a pervert.

In a few months, I'll be graduating to the high school section of the school and get a new dorm room, maybe even a roommate I can possibly make friends with. We can share stuff- I'm getting too desperate for just a friend I can't even make in school. Nobody likes me, what am I thinking. I really wished I had a boyfriend though...

The boarding school is divided into three parts. The Elementary Section, grades K-6. The Middle School Section, grades 7-8. And finally the big dogs of the boarding school, grades 9-12. People are allowed to leave school grounds only on the weekends, and during spring/summer/winter break back home. I don't see why anyone would want to leave here it's basically paradise away from home. After some time, someone could get homesick, so I can see that can be a possibility too. Parents can send letters and big heavy packages too. I've noticed Sasuke get's elephant sized packages almost every week! I wonder what his parent's must be sending him all the time. He always, no matter what goes home every summer, which is a relief to me, since I've never gone home once or even received letters from my adoptive parents. I feel like they've just thrown me into this prison so they don't have to worry about me. I hate them.

The bell throughout the school rang. Breakfast finally. Tossing my magazine aside, I grab my IPod and put my running shoes on since after a quick breakfast, I'll go on a run.

I opened my door and Sasuke apparently came out at the same time. Okay, calm down Naruto, he can't perhaps still be mad about last night. I locked my door and waited for him to pass, instead he just stood right in front of me. I gulped.

He glared at me with his dark eyes. Think happy thoughts, happy thoughts. I checked out his whole body. A red graphic T-shirt, skinny jeans, bright blue Nike high tops. He sure does smell good this morning and looks mighty fine with his handsome face of his, if only I can touch him... what am I thinking?! I pounded the perverted thought out of my head, knowing that I hate him and will always do.

He clenched his wrist as if were going to punch me, so I waited for the worst to happen. Nothing did. He sighed heavily and walked away as he dug his hands into his pockets. Weird, that's the first time he's ever done that, I wonder what must be flying around in his big head of his. Confused, I took it as a blessing that he didn't beat me up on this Sunday morning and headed down to the mess hall.

I decided to just have an apple and butter toast for breakfast. I really didn't want to eat too much cause I really needed to do my weekly run. What I noticed this morning was at Sasuke's table. All of his friend's were there (Sakura, Suigetsu, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Choji, TenTen), but excluding him. I've never seen a day without him at his table. Not to mention it, Suigetsu wasn't with him earlier when he left their room, they're always together like a mother and child. Maybe they got into a fight after yesterday or someone is just having a bad day. Obviously, the waterboy seems lively as usual so it has to be Sasuke. Well it's not like I care. After I finished, I ran around a corner and bumped heads into someone.

Once I regained my sight, I was lucky enough that it was Hinata, "S-Sorry, are you alright?" I helped her up and she nodded as she blushed madly. I have to be careful around her, since she's one of Sasuke's so-called "friends". I've always thought Hinata was weird one, she stares at me from a distance and never comes to talk to me. "Uh, well see you around, I guess..."

That was awkward.

I put on my earbuds to listen to some upbeat music and jogged up and down the busy streets outside of the school. It was a nice cool day.

"Hey Naruto! Enjoying the weather?" Lee, the most athletic guy in the school zoomed right past me. That's what he calls a jog... I swear, some days I think he's on steroids.

As I was jogging, I noticed Sasuke sitting on a bench by himself. I almost had a heart attack when I saw him, unfortunately I lost my balance and tripped over a rock scraping my knee. What the hell is he doing here?

He turned to look behind him and spotted me on the ground. Shit. I began to sweat nervously and stared at the gray concrete ground ignoring how much in pain I'm in... I heard footsteps come near and a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto my feet.

Sasuke stared at me for a few seconds and sighed. I wanted to say something to him, but talking to him just hurts my heart. I flipped him off and ran away as fast as I could. He deserved it, and I couldn't believe that I did it. I don't care if he was having a crappy day because it's been a great day for me so far. The only problem is that I'm just now pushing him away from me when I really wanted to be close to him. I did the wrong thing...

xxx

Some hours passed by and I stopped by a bookstore for no reason in particular, when one book on a shelve grabbed my attention. "How to Stand up to Bullies". I immediately took the book of the shelve and bought it. This could come in handy.

I didn't come back to the dorm until half past nine (basically cause I knew Sasuke would wait for me at the entrance of the school, but he wasn't there luckily). It was pretty much dark now. I needed to apologize to Sasuke, I really didn't mean it, but where can I get the words out of my mouth to talk to him. My heart rate just increases when I feel his presence...

"Hey you!" I was inches from my door and that's when adrenaline hit me and I grabbed desperately for my door knob, but I was pulled back suddenly. I hit the wall across from my door slamming my head into the wall and I crumpled to the ground. Three guys all dressed in black surrounded me. Without hesitation, ruthlessly they beat me up until I could barely feel my fingers. They kicked me countless times where ever there was an opening. I felt like I was bleeding internally and my brain was knocking against my skull.

"Break it up," said a familiar voice. He stood over me. I couldn't distinguish his face due to how swollen up my eyes were. Blood trickled down the side of my face.

"But he-"

"I never asked for you guys to do this!" He scowled at the three.

"It's not like we'll get in trouble for it. Besides, we're just doing you a favor." Said another voice.

"Not if I report you three."

"You wouldn't." A third voice said dryly.

Who is this person? There's no way he could report anything, unless if he's president of the Middle School division, which is Sasuke. Sasuke would never come to my aid even if it meant his life. I know that for a fact.

"Go, or you'll regret not listening to me."

The group of black grumbled among themselves as they disappeared within the darkness of the hall. Once they left the person sighed and kneeled down and took off his shirt and patted dry all the blood on my face and rising off some bloody stains I had with his half-full water bottle. I didn't speak through the whole time, neither did he. I don't know why someone at night would do such as coming to one's aid and standing up to those people who jumped me. Not unless if it's Sasuke, but it can't be, right?

The guy noticed the plastic bag besides me, and he simply took out what was in it without asking me which I found rude. I opened my mouth to say something before he read the cover, but nothing came out. I waited for him to make fun of me.

"How to Stand up to Bullies." He mumbled. He looked at me once more, but in a more irritated look before he stood up and left. I wonder who he was, and I want to know who it was. My heart pounded as I grasped onto my book. This was the first time somebody has not made fun of me for the things I buy.

* * *

**I'll do my best to update asap. At least once a week, if I'm lucky enough, I'll try to post twice. It's just I'm not allowed to be on my computer a lot because of school and blah blah says my parents :(**

**~Thanks for reading~ Review? :O**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

I lied down on my bed under my sheets gazing on the bunk above mine and closed my eyes and sighed heavily.

"Sasuke, you haven't talked to me all day." Suigetsu finally removed himself from his desktop. He kneeled down besides my bed and played with my bangs, "What are you grieving about? It's beginning to annoy me."

"Shut up."

He twitched angrily, "Are you still mad about yesterday night? I'm sorry, it's just a joke, ok?"

"No, it's not that." I turned my back on him so I was facing the wall.

"Then what?"

"Sakura... She has crush on someone in the school. But I can't figure out who it is. It's stressing me out."

"Why is it that you always ramble on always about Sakura? It's very clear that she hates you." He said in a harsh tone.

"Thanks for coming to my comfort." I mumbled.

"You and this attitude of yours!-"

"Why don't you just leave me alone, Suigetsu! Why is it anyways yesterday that you paired me up with Naruto and not Sakura? I want to know the truth. I was really pissed to be honest."

I turned over and stared into his mysterious purple eyes. He had a shocked expression on his face, then he calmed down and his grinned at me.

"I'll tell you the truth then. First sit up, I want this to be a serious conversation with you."

"Ok..." I casually sat up on my bed so now I was looking down onto his face.

"The reason why I didn't pair you up with Sakura was because I got jealous."

...Wait, what? Did I hear wrong?

"Excuse me?"

"You probably haven't noticed, but for a while now I've had a really huge crush on you."

"Is this a joke? Because the joke is now over, Suigetsu." I said annoyed crawling back into my bed.

"How come you never take me seriously?!" In one swift motion, I was yanked out of my bed hitting my back against my hard wooden floor. I groaned in pain then Suigetsu made sure I had nowhere to run trapping my legs and my arms as he was on top of me.

"What now? It's getting late, I don't have anymore time for your silly stories or whatever. Just leave me alone!"

"And I've just had about enough patience with you."

"What do you mean?"

He came down and airly kissed me on the lips. I froze in utter shock. My heart was beating so fast, my breathing couldn't keep up with its speed. He kissed me. I replayed the sickening scene several times in my head. Why did he do that? No, why does he have a crush on me?

"Get off of me, now." My voice trembled in downright hatred against him.

The last thing he did was ran his index finger down my forehead to my lips and smirked menacingly at me as if he had another thing coming up his sleeve. But fortunately he obeyed my words. He got up and left the room shutting the door slowly. I didn't move from where he pinned me down as if I were attempting to make a snow angel. I touched my lips where he pecked me with his own and shivered. My first kiss was stolen by a guy. My heart ached as I crawled back into my bed more depressed than ever.

I thought about a lot of things through my sleep. I want to be friends with Naruto. Seeing him suffer everyday just because of me and this huge grudge I have against him is ridiculous, but I can't help it. It's like my cocaine. Everytime I see him I just have to do something to hurt in a way which will make me satisfied. I can't forgive what his parent's have done to my family ever! But I wonder if I were to make friends with Naruto today, would things be the same? I highly doubt since he hates me equally too. He even flipped me off when I helped him up at the park. I wasn't expecting to see him there, but I guess things happen. And when he got jumped on by my friends, he probably knew it was me since I'm the only one who can report anything to the school, but that book of his. "How to Stand up to a Bully". Am I really that bad that he has to go buy a book to know how to stand up to me?

I bit my lip until it bleed and with roaming sudden thoughts, I couldn't sleep for the rest of that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Can I really go to school looking like I got hit by a car?

I looked at myself in the mirror. Two swollen black eyes, one huge ass bandage on the left side of my cheek and a bunch of minor fading bruises. Here comes the best part. I took a deep breath and lifted up my shirt. I nearly fainted at the sight (I looked like a rainbow) as I pulled down my shirt quickly. I want out of this hell of a school now. Sasuke has made my life utterly miserable, and I can't take it anymore! Him and his damn bullying, I can't believe he hasn't grown up! I don't even think there's any point of me trying to get near him when all I ever get is hurt by him.

Knowing that it's not worth missing a day of school to ruin my perfect attendance, I took a quick rinse in the shower making sure I didn't touch myself too hard in the most damaged places and skipped breakfast and went straight to class.

I was the first one at homeroom 7 am in the morning, class doesn't start until another hour and thirty minutes which gave me enough time to read the book I bought from the bookstore yesterday. "How to Stand up to a Bully".

I read quietly to myself, "So you know bullying is a big problem and it affects a lot of kids, but what do you do if someone is bullying you? (That's why I'm reading this book...) In the text below will give you advice when in that situation (About time). Prevent running into a bully. Don't give the bully a chance. Avoid him/her as much as possible even if it means skipping class, but if other routes are possible, do so if needed (I always run into Sasuke no matter what, and I can't skip class! I need my perfect grades! Is running away an option?). Stand tall and brave. When you're scared of another person, you're probably not your bravest (No duh). But sometimes acting brave is enough to stop a bully (To hell with that! Sasuke is another situation). Stand tall and you'll send the message 'Don't mess with me.' It's way easier to do this when you feel good about yourself (It's more like I'd be saying, "Hey come at me! I want to get beat up today!"). Feel good about yourself. Nobody is perfect, but what can you do to look and feel your best (Nothing apparently. I feel like trash in a wastebasket.) Maybe you'd like to be more fit (I'll just skip this section, it's making my pain feel worse...). Get a buddy and be a buddy (I have no friends... *tears stream from eyes and skips section*)! Ignore the bully. If he/she says something threatening, pretend you didn't hear them and continue with what you're doing. (It's hard not to listen to them though...). Pretend to be brave and confident. Tell the bull, 'No! Stop it!' In a really loud voice. Kids can help stand up for each other. Bullies tend to bully others who have no self-confidence (I guess I'm one of those kids...). Never bully back, it only makes things worse (Yeah I figured that out last night.). Don't show your true feelings in front of a bully. It's what they want to see from you. Keep yourself occupied with thoughts from getting mad or upset until you are far away from the situation where you can release your feelings (O.K.). Tell an adult (*Shuts book* Like anyone listens to me!)."

I rested my sore face on the cool desk staring at the clock. Only twenty minutes before school officially starts. Minutes passed and kids entered the classroom, filling up the seat like sardines in a can. Most came in groups all chatty and whatnot. And her came Sakura, the beauty of the middle school along with her blonde sister, Ino. Everyone adored her, but not even enough to compare with Sasuke's popularity. It's off the charts! The pink haired girl gasped when she saw my face. It was so cool in here, I forgot my face was all beat up. I turned away from her. She passed on by muttering to Ino. Sasuke and his gang (Kiba, Suigetsu, and Neji) walked into the classroom. Sasuke and I made eye contact for a brief moment. Oh yeah, in the book! I looked immediately away from him out the window. Today, I'll follow every rule from the book, even if it kills me. I just want this madness to stop!

My home room teacher, Kakashi Sensei was a strange one. All he just does is come in, takes role, and walks out (Which he has done just right now). It's like leaving a bunch of stray dogs in the same box... Now I have to be with this guy for an hour and a half... before I can head on down to pre-calculus.

I grabbed a book from my backpack and begun to read.

"Hey, Naruto." A voice said from behind poking my back. I turned around and Sakura came over and sat next to me. My heart beated fast, what does she want? "What happened to you?"

She stared at me with her emerald worried eyes. I wanted to cry but I held it back, "N-Nothing..." I muttered.

Sakura took a quick glance back then back at me, "Can you do me a favor?"

A favor? I blinked at her in confusion.

"After class meet me at the courtyard. We have math together next class, so if I take up too much of your time, I'll make it up to you! I promise."

"I-It's fine... I already finished yesterday's and today's homework. I get all of this stuff already."

"Thank you so much!"

That was the first time this year someone ever cared about me and would even speak to me. What's going on?

"Sakura, what are you doing there with him?" Sasuke came up to my desk and gave me a stink eye. I slowly diverted my attention away from his.

"Why are you always into my business?" Sakura growled at him, "Just leave me alone!"

Sasuke took her arm dragging her away from me, she was pounding on his chest trying to be set free, but he's stronger than she thinks.

I wonder what Sakura wants me to do for her. Wait, maybe she's tricking me into doing something where I'll get cornered by people. Should I go meet her there? She looked really desperate, for something, but what though? Ah, whatever.

A few minutes after class, I waited for everyone to leave before I stepped out and walked towards the courtyard. I could see Sakura sitting on a bench with a note in her hand waiting for me. I guess she's not planning on tricking me into some evil scheme. But what's with the note?

I walked in cautious of my surrounding towards her. She beamed at me as she stood up and handed the letter to me. "Um," She said blushing, "There's a new person here in the school and I found out his name was Sai. Can you give this to him for me?"

I looked at the note, so it's a love letter, "I would, but I don't even know what he looks like for starters."

"He's in our math class, you'll notice him."

"Ok.."

We heard the crunching of grass in the distance, Sasuke was walking towards us seeming very pissed off. I wanted to run away, but this time I'm standing my ground, "What are you doing here with Sakura?" He asked me.

"Stop Sasuke, invited him here. Leave him out of this." Sakura said.

He ignored her came up into my face. "I thought earlier in home room I gave yourself a warning."

I keep my head up and stood my ground. "Don't mess with me Sasuke!" I yelled on from the top of my lungs for the very first time. It actually felt good too.

He grabbed my by the collar of my uniform, "What was that?" He said with anger.

"I said what I said. Don't mess with me!" I repeated.

He pushed me to the ground and started jabbing countless punches at me. I could hear Sakura's cries telling him to stop then I blacked out.

I woken up in the nurses room alone, but not completely. Sakura was in here looking out the window at the huge scenery of Tokyo then she noticed I awaken.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dragged you into my own problems. I just made things worse, didn't I?"

My whole face felt like a balloon on fire. I don't think I've hurt so much in my life. That was the first time I've actually stood my ground and talked back to him and I'm not doing that again.

"Just go away." I said with the strength I had last in me.

She frowned and walked out of the room.

When it was quiet, I pulled the bed sheets over my head and balled my eyes out. I hate this. I wish I can live a normal life like a normal person, and have normal friends. This is way too messed up.

I didn't go to school for a whole week after that Monday. I wanted to make sure I recovered from my injuries before I got hurt again. I still have one black eye that's almost healed and couple of small bruises which weren't as hurt as bad as the other day. I felt refreshed, but not happy that I ruined my perfect attendance. Sakura came by secretly everyday giving me the homework for all of my classes. She didn't have to, but she did anyways as an apology until I got better. One day she asked if she could be my friend, I said no. Of course she got upset, but anyone who's Sasuke's property is my enemy and I do not want to get involved with that damn crap of his.

**I'm finding out I have more time in the morning to type up stuff fast :) . Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I wanted to say thanks for the reviews. It really helps me alot. And clio1111, your questions will very soon be answered, lol xD**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

For the past two months, in terms of people, they haven't changed a bit nor did my bullying ever cease. I'm really not surprised it got worse and I missed more days of class than I'd normally would. I want to go back to America- a public school and not stay here in Japan. Everyone seems to hate me here. I just can't quite fit in, I guess.

Today we had an assembly held by the senior class. They spoke about how they've noticed malicious activity had been going on in the school (seriously... I'm just speechless), and they are enforcing school rules and punishments. They put up surveillance cameras around the school hallways and bathrooms too. Although the school year is almost over, they made an everyone have a pen pal. They want to see if it increases the school's social level and afterwards have a school poll to see if they should do this again next year and so on. This is all within the school though too. And by far this is the worst boarding school which makes me wonder why my parents dumped in here. And as for the pen pal stuff, everyone is anonymous, so whoever you get you don't know who it is unless you ask for the name. This seems exciting. I might be able to have a friend for once. The senior class will deliver letters daily within one hour after sending the letter to the main office (Senior Section of the school) and you can write back and forth as much as you want.

After the assembly everyone had to write their first and last name on a piece of scratch paper and the anonymous name they would like to go by. Everyone for a fact knows I love to eat ramen, so I can't use "RamenLover101" I'll give away who I am too quickly. Instead I just wrote "OrangeFox".

The assembly took up the day, so nobody went to their normal classes today. People either wandered in the hallways with friends or fooled around with others. As for me, I stayed in my room for the time reading my magazines. I get them through someone I bargain with at a nearby bookstore (Every two weeks or so. I only read through them when I'm bored) since I'm not allowed to go up to the cashier and show them what I'm buying. obviously they can tell I'm under age.

There was a knock on my door and a letter slipped under my door. I closed my magazine and walked over to my door and picked up the letter and it read, "To: Orange Fox". Excited, hopped onto my bed lying down on my stomach and opened up the letter.

_Dear Orange Fox,_

_I didn't know what to completely write, but since only half of the students in the school got the name of the pen pal they're supposed to write to, I had to write something..._

_Do you think this pen pal thing is cool? To be honest, I don't like it one bit. People can make friends just by talking with others and hanging out. It's not all that hard. We'll have a school poll at the end of the month so I'll have my opinion about this._

_Let's see... I should ask some questions, right? So I can have an idea about you. What's your favorite color? What is your hair color and eye color? Your sex? What kind of people are you interested in, relationship wise? Do you wear glasses? Where are you from? _

_Now I'll answer my questions I asked. My favorite color is blue, and I'm a male in the middle school division and about to graduate to the high school and I also have black hair and dark eyes. I'm interested in women, but I already like someone, but the person I love likes someone else who I don't even know who he is. I don't wear glasses, 20/20 vision. And I'm born here in Japan._

_I know these are all random questions, it's because I've never wrote a letter to someone before. Surprisingly I'm excited to see your reply. It's funny though how I hate this, although it's fun way to get to know someone. Reply soon! I'll be waiting for your letter! _

_-ArEyOuScArEdYeT?_

I quickly wrote my response and ran down to the high school division which seemed like miles. I would've borrowed a golf cart, but that costs money which takes me some time to earn.

"Hey, stop calling me! No! I won't tell you. Piss off you perv."

Those were the words I heard when I entered the office. Sasuke hung up on his cell phone and caught my eye as I saw him sitting on the waiting chairs in the office. He opened his mouth, but quickly looked away which I found kind of strange. That's what I usually do...

I felt his eyes on me as I walked up to the front desk and handed my letter to the woman there. She said thank you as she put it in a cubby. I turned around and walked out the door. I wonder why Sasuke was waiting in there for. Maybe he's waiting for his letter. I can't imagine him ever excited for anything.

**Sasuke POV**

After Naruto left, I asked the lady at the front desk when the seniors will be coming so I can get my letter. She told me I had to wait 10 minutes more, so I did and evenutally got it. I opened it up in the office.

_Dear ArEyOuScArEdYet?,_

_I actually like the pen pal thing though. It's a fun way to interact with other like you wrote earlier. I'm not a much of a social person with friends either. It would be nice to have some friends though..._

_My favorite color is orange, and I'm also a male in the same division as you. I have blond hair and blue eyes. And I'm gay and not currently in a relationship, but you seem like my type of person. Just saying._

I made sure nobody could see me blushing.

_I wear glasses, but occasionally when I'm studying. And I'm from America._

_I don't have really have any questions to write... but I'll be more than happy you answer yours :) _

_-OrangeFox_

So this guy is from America... I hate Americans and I can't forgive them for attacking this place... No! I won't get consumed with my past. This is the present, I guess it wouldn't hurt making friends with this person although my last American friend I had was Naruto and his parents... I won't forgive him and I know for sure he understands that damn right. I wonder when he'll stop playing dumb with me and confront me like a man and tell me he's sorry. That damn bastard.

I wanted to keep a steady conversation with him, so I replied and drove back to my dorm. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I love reading your guys reviews xD**

* * *

I whistled as I got my new letter this friday morning right from under my door.

_Dear Orange Fox,_

_What should I do? There's this girl I like and today is her birthday. What should I get her? I don't really know much about her, any ideas? Ah, but don't feel obligated to write back to me immediately, this is also my problem. If you can't think of anything, that's okay with me. I completely understand since you're gay, right?_

_-ArEyOuScArEdYeT?_

I blushed at the fact that he still remembers that I'm gay then frowned. So he really does like someone. I shook my head. Why am I getting all jealous for? Just because he's kind of my type doesn't mean I should feel this way, besides... he's straight. I just need to help my new friend, but I'm not familiar with what girls like. Sakura did offer wanting to become my friend, but I pushed her away. Maybe I should've accepted that offer. I would've been able to get a feel of what girls are like, but Sasuke was the problem at the time. Sigh. I guess I won't be writing back this one time.

I showered fast and got into my uniform and peeped out my door this time before I headed out.

"Suigetsu, why are you clinging onto me like this?" Sasuke was furious as he was trying to break free from his grasp, but Suigetsu held on with a wide grin.

He pouted, "Do I have to repeat myself again? It's because I like you. I. Like. You. I'll make sure I stay extra close to you today since it's Sakura's birthday. I hate it when I see you with her."

Sasuke was shocked for a moment then shook his head. "Leave me alone and mind your own business! This concerns nothing of you! I don't even know why you like me... I'm not even gay."

Ah, Suigetsu is gay and he likes that stubborn goon?! I clenched my hands into a fist as anger boiled up inside of me. Why am I feeling like this?

Sasuke continued to argue down the hallway with Suigetsu who didn't seem mind him. With a distance, I quietly followed them down to the mess hall with a hint of jealousy in my heart.

I sat three tables away from Sasuke's. I happened to be staring straight at him and my right hand stirring my oatmeal with a mind of its own. Sasuke was sitting next to Sakura today with didn't seemed pleased with that. He was trying to get all friendly with her, but she ignored every nice word he had said to her. I don't get why he still tries to get her to like him and to conclude with that she completely despises him. Suigetsu wasn't to be found at the moment, nor did I really even care where he was since I had my eyes only on that Uchiha.

For some reason I feel like distance grew between the two of us. It's not that I enjoyed him bullying me, it's more like every time we get near I feel like he wants to say something to me, but instead looks away and walks in the opposite direction. Eventually, he stopped bullying me and now basically ignores my presence. It's like I don't even exist anymore. I hate this feeling yet I'm not quite sure what to do.

Sakura's eyes seemed to sparkle, but Sasuke glowered at the guy who entered the cafeteria. He was more pale than Sakura, but look healthy and was maybe a few inches taller than Sakura. Whatever the reason Sasuke was giving him the stink eye it was probably because Sakura's heart was captured by him. He casually approached over to Sasuke's table and Sakura stood up to confront him.

"S-Sai!" She turned crimson as those eyes of nothingness appealed to her interest.

"Hn. So that's him?" Sasuke muttered. He stood up and faced the pale guy, "Go away, you're not welcome here."

"Sasuke!" Sakura growled angrily.

"Heh." Sai put his hands on his hips and cocked his head to one side, "Well, I don't see a sign that says I'm not welcome here, so you might as well shut your trap, Uchiha."

The cafeteria grew silent as all attention came upon Sai and Sasuke. Sai just had to pull the trigger.

"Do you know who you are messing with?!" Kiba shouted.

"Kiba." Neji said as a warning to keep quiet.

"No one has ever told me to shut up before." Sasuke bit his lip and took a deep breath, "I'll let you off the hook this time. Just do as I say and there will be no harm to you, got it?"

"Hmph, quit acting all high and mighty. It's not like you have any followers. Even if you did, I bet they'd be all pretty stupid to follow someone as cocky as you."

"Why you...!" Neji growled.

"Neji! Settle down." Kiba said.

Sasuke gave a powerful blow to him in the jaw. Sai didn't even flinch, but he spat out some blood.

"Sasuke, stop it! You'll get in trouble!" Sasuke gave her the stink eye and she fell silent. Her sister Ino pulled her away from him knowing it will get dangerous.

Sai in return did the same to him. Everyone gasped as they watched the Uchiha fall to his knees. That's the first time anyone has ever brought Sasuke to the ground.

"It's that all you got? You're just all talk, huh?" Sai chuckled and he was about to make his way out of the cafeteria

"Shut up."

"What was that?" He stopped to turned around.

"I said shut up!" Sasuke pounced back to his feet and tackled Sai to the ground, "If you screw with me, I'll fuck you up!" He yelled.

I watched in terror as that demon like Uchiha toar Sai apart in the shreds. I've never seen Sasuke ever this mad before in my life. I can't believe Sai had to guts to pick a fight with him, he'll surely regret it. Sasuke was only able to knock out a couple of his teeth before security came and shooed everyone out of the mess hall. They took Sasuke away from Sai who was still willingly wanting to beat him up some more. They also took Sai away fast to the hospital. Why is Sasuke so mad?

The rest of the day in school was pretty quiet. Everyone's conversation was about the fight this morning, I'm really not surprised because it was truly a frightening one. I wonder if that Sai person is alright. He looked pretty bad when they took him away. I shouldn't be too concerned about it.

I wonder how things are going with my pen pal and the girl he likes. I wonder if they're together now, maybe that's why he hasn't written back to me for a while now. I sighed.

School was over and I walked around the interior of it until I heard some voices. I stopped at a corner to tune in.

"...Sasuke, Sakura doesn't like you, why don't you come to me? Here I bought these for you this morning. Sorry if you felt lonely at the table."

I heard some movement, but no reply.

"Why aren't you talking? Did something happen while I was gone?"

Footsteps emerged from the corner and suddenly I came head to head with Sasuke. We both fell on our butts.

His eyes widen as he gazed at me with his huge dark pupils, "Dammit." He lowered his head and I heard him sniffle. Was he crying? I rubbed my eyes. He was.

"Sasuke-" Suigetsu saw me and looked at Sasuke and helped him up. "What are you doing... What? Why are you crying? Seriously, you just not talking are starting to freak me out."

Suigetsu walked Sasuke down the hallway as if he were a crippled man. I wonder what happened with Sasuke. Something seems to be bothering him, but why should I care?

xxx

Around eight o'clock I received another letter from my pen pal.

_Dear OrangeFox,_

_Everything just went wrong for me today I got in trouble with the school breaking one of the rules and I can't leave school grounds for 3 weekends. And recently a relative of mine died. I don't think I've ever felt so awful in my life. Can we meet tomorrow? I want to meet you in person. If you are willing to come see me, meet me in the courtyard in the school by noon._

_-ArEyOuScArEdYeT?_

Why do I feel like this person seems familiar... Whatever. I reread one of the sentences that I ignored.

"_I want to meet you in person."_

Eh?! He wants to meet me? I gulped.

If he wants to meet me, he'll regret it. Everyone knows me in the school, yet don't bother talking to me. I like this way of being friends. I can actually keep a friend in my life for once. I'm not sure if I want to meet him in person...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! =3**

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

It's finally the weekend, but I can't leave school grounds all thanks to that Sai. He pisses me off more than Naruto does. Well I warned him not to mess with me, now he ended up in the hospital. I just hope he doesn't come back... I might itch to beat him up again. I also have security tight on me, so that's also one of my problems. And Sakura... Sigh.

"Hey, Sasuke." Suigetsu paced around the room in circles then finally sat down, "You were crying last night... What happened? You never did talk to me for the rest of the day."

I stood up and stretched out my arms.

"Hey, are you even listening?" He said annoyed.

"Talk, talk, talk. Will you just shut up for once!" I yelled. Suigetsu jumped and hit his head against his desk.

"Ouch, ouch..." He rubbed the back of his head and stood up, "You sure are feisty this morning. Huh? Sasuke, you-"

"What is it now?!" I felt moisture around my eyes. I didn't realize until a few seconds later I was crying again, "Dammit, why now?" I rubbed my eyes.

Suigetsu approached me with a somber look and open arms.

"Stay away Suigetsu, or I'll hurt you." I threaten. I backed up until I felt my back brush against the wall.

"Yeah, right." He embraced me in his arms. I struggled for a bit then I gave up. "I may not be able to be there every time for you Sasuke when you are in trouble, but I do love you. I won't ask what is troubling you anymore, but just so you know, you have someone there who is always thinking about you and cares for you very deeply."

I sighed then bit my lip.

"Let go of me now. I don't need your empathy..."

"No, I won't let go!" He squeezed me tighter choking me, "I'm tired of you running around with Sakura. I'm tired of you doing things that are completely pointless. I'm also tired of you ignoring my feelings I have for you!"

Suigetsu stared into my eyes angrily then he pressed his lips against mine. A tingling sensation went throughout my whole body and my legs grew weak. With our lips still in contact I slid down the wall until my butt reached the ground. Suigetsu was slightly over me as he continued to kiss me.

"Mmph!" I pounded on his chest, but all he did was brought me closer to him; cradling me then pinning me flat on the ground.

How did I get myself into this? No, why did I get myself into this? Why is he my roommate? Why does he even like me?! No, no, no! I don't like this! I need to get him off me.

Easy said than done. He finally released my lips which seemed like forever and rested his forehead upon mine. I was respiring heavily and I felt blood rushing to my face.

"Sasuke, you're so cute I just want to eat you up." He licked my cheek and I shivered. What in the bloody hell?

What is this feeling? Is this what I've wanted all this time? Someone to love me? Or someone to just understand how I'm feeling?

I lifted my arms from the ground which Suigetsu had forgotten about and hugged him.

"Sasuke, you really do accept my feelings, don't you?"

"I-Idiot! My arms have a mind of its own."

"Wahh?! You're so mean, Sasuke!"

I heard my door click open. I don't remember leaving my room unlocked, and only Kiba and Neji have the keys to my room, unless it's an official of the school.

"W-What the hell are two doing?" Kiba spoke with fear in his voice.

"Kiba, I think we came in on the wrong time. I never knew that they had a thing..." Neji said ready to departure.

"Yeah we do have a thing!" he beamed, "Ain't that right Sasuke? Sasuke...?"

Anger boiled inside of me like a steamer.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

xxx

"Ah I see." Kiba scratched his head.

I restrained Suigetsu to his bed all tied up, "Sasuke! Come on!"

I glared at him and he kept his mouth shut, "Why are you two here?"

"The principle wants to talk with you," Neji sighed, "She sent the two of us to go get you. but didn't you talk with her yesterday?"

"No... it was with the Vice..." My voice trailed off.

"What's with the sudden change of expression? Did something happen yesterday?" Kiba question.

"It's nothing. I'll go immediately."

"Alright then. Do you want to hang out with us today afterwards? We're going to the movies-"

"Sorry I can't. I'm busy."

"Oh..."

"Bummer." Kiba shrugged at Neji and the both of them left my room.

"Why won't you go with them? You've acted strange lately, Sasuke."

I ambled to him and untied the ropes and at the same time I begun, the breakfast bell rang.

"Hey, do you want to go get something to eat?"

"No... I need to go to the High School Section. The principle needs to talk with me."

"I see."

"Can you walk with me until we reach to office?"

"I'd love to!"

We showered and dressed. I made sure I looked nice today, Suigetsu asked me why I dressed up, but I told him it was because I felt like it. I didn't forget I was going to meet my pen pal, OrangeFox in the courtyard at noon. He's actually not that bad of a friend for a person with no friends. A picture of Naruto keeps on popping up in my head, but I'm very sure myself why.

"Yesterday I got into a fight with the one Sakura loves."

"Oh?"

"I sent him to the hospital and I can't leave school grounds for 3 weeks."

Sasuke? Seriously? You could go to prison for that! What were you thinking? Take another look at reality!"

"Heh, I'm not stupid."

"Then why...?"

"I warned him to not mess with me and he just had to cross the line. Simple as that."

Suigetsu muttered something under his breath then sighed.

"And school is almost over, you can't even go anywhere on the last day of school!" Suigetsu complained.

"I know, but I went against the rules. It can't be helped."

"Oh, well."

"Hm?"

"I wanted you to come over to my place over the summer. On the last day, that was the only day I would be available before I travel for the rest of the summer."

"Oh. That's too bad." I spoke nonchalantly.

He whined, "You don't even care?"

I shrugged and he sighed once again.

Suigetsu rubbed his chin, "Hmm.. Was that why you were crying?"

"Er, no."

"Why then?"

I took a long glance at the clear sky today as we walked then closed my eyes, "I received news yesterday that my brother died in an accident. All of his savings were transferred into my account. Heh. This is too funny how nothing lasts forever, you know?" Tears streamed down my eyes. I cursed as I stopped to wipe away them.

"Sorry to hear. Aren't you returning home for the summer though? I bet your parents would be happy to see you and-"

"They're dead."

"Sorry, but what?"

"They were slaughtered right before my eyes when I was five." I clenched my hands into fists, "This is why I hate Naruto! I hate Americans! They attacked us one faithful day without any warning signs... Every time when I see Naruto, I remember that day and I always get traumatized and I have to let my anger out on something!"

We stopped in front of the office, "That's why you bully Naruto? Because he's an American?"

"No. His parents killed mine."

"..."

I walked into the office not looking back at Suigetsu. May be spoke a little too much, but it actually feels good to tell someone about problems oneself is having.

I stepped into Tsunade's office. Today she is here and she had a very stern look on her face.

"Took you long enough, close the door."

I shut the doors and took a seat in front of her desk.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you went against school rules yesterday and your actions will not be tolerated. You sent one of our students to the hospital. Are you insane?"

Maybe I am...

"Sasuke. I'm going to be sending you back home a week early from school, and we're going to have to do a student election of president of High School Section without you being there. You may not run for it."

"But-"

"Be quiet and listen until I'm done. Is that clear?"

I nodded.

"We do not need students here who will represent our school in a bad way and will continuously be doing it. I don't care whatever is going to happen to you at home. I don't care if you're parents try to send you back into this school. You will not be able to enter until the next coming year, by then the school will be changed by a lot since you won't be here. You've caused a lot of trouble, Sasuke and I let that slip through my hands the entire time thinking that maybe you'll change, then things got too far. I enforced the school rules. You my friend were apparently the first one to break the rules. Surprising, huh? Well it doesn't surprise me one bit because I know you hold grudges for a _very... long... time_. Sasuke Uchiha, you are under surveillance. If you hurt or even say something rude to someone, I'll send you immediately home and you won't be welcomed back to this very school again. Understood?"

I nodded once again.

"Any questions?"

No, but I have a ton of comments I'd like to make. I shook my head.

"Very well then, you are dismissed."

I stood up and left her office. I swear that woman is the devil inside. I hate her guts. Nobody understands what I'm having to deal with right now! I don't want to go back home... What's the point if there will be nobody to come back home to? I held back tears as I walked back to the Middle School Section.

By the time I got back, it was thirty minutes to twelve. I have to meet my pen pal by then. I ran down to the dorm then went a couple of levels down the stairs. I had another room which my brother bought for me permanently and nobody can move into it or move out but me on the last floor (I wonder how much to costed for my brother too but this for me... He must've had a lot of time to just think about me). It's my secret rooms that only Suigetsu knows about and nobody else. When my brother used to send me gifts, I'd move them all into this room. It's my game and party room. I entered and all of my stuff were in place and I found Suigetsu playing Assassin's Creed 3 sitting on one of my bean bag chairs in front of my wide 72 inch screen TV.

"Ah Sasuke you're back. That took you a long time. What did that old lady yap to you about?"

"Nothing important." I lied.

"About Naruto," he said as his eyes were glued to the TV screen, "I'll take care of him for you."

"Don't even try Suigetsu, I'm warning you."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever ever you say my highness."

"Hn."

I don't want him to do anything to him, he's my prey that I will eventually kill. Besides, if he does anything to him, I'm most likely to be blamed for.

I went to the back of my room and and opened up the closet. I had a maybe about 100 not used games my brother bought me and a bunch of game cards for games. I only play about five out of all the games my brother buys me. He thinks about me too much. I knew I didn't have much time to spend here and think about which games to pick out so I took two games and a couple of game cards at random and put them into a paper bag and left the room without Suigetsu noticing me again.

I waited in the courtyard lying on the warm grass for over five hours (most of the time sleeping). Heh, I should've known he wouldn't have come, it was too soon anyways as well and he might have been scared to show up.

Depressed, I got up and lead myself out and I met Naruto at the entrance. What is he doing here?

He was wearing a plain yellow t-shirt and orange basketball shorts and white sneakers while I was looking very formal today in a suit for no apparent reason. I glared at him and he took a frighten step backwards. I wanted to beat him up then I remembered I was one surveillance. Curse it.

"Excuse me." I said and walked past the stunned blond.

I entered my room hours later after dinner and changed into my pajamas.. Suigetsu wasn't in my room, but probably still playing games. I found a letter at my door step.

_Dear ArEyOuScArEdYeT?,_

_I was hesitating whether to come or not today. I came five hours later knowing you would still be there because of the type of person you are, but you weren't, sorry. I was very nervous..._

_-OrangeFox_

I smiled, then frowned. It can't be helped. I looked at the games I had for him and decided to send it to him. I wrote a quick reply back and headed out from my dorm room.

"Everyone." One of the staff members of the Middle School Section was standing in front of the middle school grabbing a lot of attention to students wandering outside of the school in the night. "If you have pen pal letters to send, and you know where you're pen pal is in of the three sections, please go there and deliver it to the office there, but if you don't still please go to the High School Section and deliver it there. We're trying to make this easier for people since other complain on how long it takes to walk there and back and yes, it's almost an hour, but it's for safety reasons. Thank you for your attention."

That's actually much easier. I ran back into the middle' school's office.

**Naruto POV**

Sasuke was scary today, but looked very nice, but for whom? I wonder why he didn't beat me up when he had the chance to. Maybe when he was taken away yesterday by security he was given a warning or something. But oh well. As long as it doesn't concerns me, I'm fine with it.

I was waiting in the middle school's office for my letter. I know my pen pal would send it right away. Then Sasuke came into the office. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. He had a small box he delivered. Then he confronted me.

I gulped, then somehow I had words of courage that came from my mouth, "I-If you want you beat me up, go ahead. I don't see any other reason why you'd be staring at me other than that. You didn't do it earlier to me, but I'm ready anytime, Sasuke."

His ears turned red. That was the first time this I've ever made his red this year. "You're not worth my time anymore. Just watch what you say to me from now on, got it?"

With that, he left and I smiled. We had a conversation! Although it was totally by mistake and short, I enjoyed it alot. I wonder why he is acting like this to me now. Maybe he is trying to apologize to me, but he can't. Whatever the reason is, I really think it's cute in a funny way. I chuckled to myself out loud and covered my mouth blushing.

Do I like him? No... that's impossible.

"OrangeFox in here?" Announced a senior.

I raised my hand and he delivered a box to me. I don't even think my step parents even got me a gift no bigger than this, in fact they never did. But this box looks like the one Sasuke brought in just now... what?

Somewhat excited I opened it up and I got three games and seven game cards for different online games for both Xbox and PC. This was my first gift and I ever had and I had a huge grin on my face. There was also a note on in there and I took it out.

_Dear OrangeFox,_

_It's ok, I understand. I waited five hours and maybe I was sleeping by the time you arrived. Nobody was there the whole time when I was awake, but until I had to leave. Anyways, I got some games for you. Maybe we can play sometime. _

_- ArEyOuScArEdYeT?_

My heart warmed up. I've never been so happy in my life ever since I arrived into the school until today. But could my pen pal possibly be Sasuke now that I realize all these awkward times we had? Not to mention he said he waited five hours and nobody was there the whole time until someone arrived...

My heart stopped briefly and my whole body shook. I also said he was my type... No way... No I don't believe this. I need to confirm it if it is really true... If this is Sasuke he has a whole other side of him I never knew he had. Maybe this will be a chance to understand why he hates me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

**Naruto POV**

For the past few days, my pen pal and I have been sending letters to each other furiously for the little time we had left of school. Only about two weeks.

After the day I received that package from my pen pal, suspicion grew upon me about it. It has to be Sasuke, no doubt about it. Of course, I wrote a letter the following night asking if he was Sasuke. The next morning I received a big ol' flat "NO" in the middle the letter. Okay, he got straight to the point he wasn't Sasuke. There was also something else written on the paper on the very bottom in the most illegible writing ever. It almost seemed to me it was in some kind of language, but I was able to decipher it. "Why do you suspect me as Sasuke?" He wrote. Well, I didn't want to write on the paper because I saw someone two nights ago with a huge package named Sasuke. I was the only one in the office too at the time. What if he was Sasuke? What would I do? Then again, there was other students outside, so it could've been anybody. I wrote down the pondering thoughts off my head onto the letter and sent it. I completely regretted it after a few minutes.

I haven't received a reply in a few days now and it was beginning to bother me. Maybe my suspicions were right and he doesn't want to reply, which can also mean one other possibility to him... he knows who I am. I boxed the thought out of my head, it can't be true.

When I arrived back to my dorm after dinner I had a letter when I entered my room. I gulped since it's been a couple of days. Maybe he was thinking really hard about this. I opened it up.

_Dear OrangeFox,_

_What's the point of me hiding the fact that I am Sasuke?_

I paused momentarily setting the letter down on my bed rushing to the bathroom. I rinsed my face frivolously a few times then looked at the mirror. My blue eyes looked very tired filled with fear. I can't believe my pen pal is Sasuke. The guy who lives next door! My bully! Oh my God! Just oh my God...

I returned, a little shaky, but I read the rest.

_It's funny to think you already know who I am, when I don't even have the slightest idea of who you are.  
_

Thank goodness!

_There was a bunch of other students outside when I delivered the package that night. But I have ideas of who you may be. Only three out of the may 40 students._

What? This must be a bad joke...

_But I'm just gonna to say you must be Naruto._

...What? But... No. How?

_Then again, my guesses could probably be way off. I mean, judging by your writing style and what you described to me about yourself in previous letter I can come up that this is you. But of course there are other blondes in the school..._

_Can you tell me who you are? I don't think it's fair that you know who I am, and I don't know who you are._

_-ArEyOuScArEdYeT?_

I wanted to stab myself to death. His guess was accurate, but I don't want to tell him who I am. I'll get scared if I reveal who I am to this bully... And at the same time I just can't believe this is Sasuke.

I sighed and wrote back saying that I wouldn't tell him who I am. I hope he doesn't get mad... and this is also a chance to know why he hates me so much! I can use this to my advantage.

The next night I got a reply

_Dear OrangeFox,_

_Aww, that's too bad you can't tell me who you are. _

_And why do you want to know my life story? That's a little too personal... so no. Don't bother sending me anymore of you letters because I'll shred it to pieces._

_-ArEyOuScArEdYeT? _

_Sayonara =P_

I blinked twice and scratched my head. Well I made a completely wrong move.

Seconds later, there was a knocking on my door and I answered it.

"Yo." Suigetsu was dressed as if he was ready to party and he looked a little puzzled as well.

"Uh, so you see... Sasuke invited you to his end of the year graduation party. I know graduation hasn't started, but he wanted to do this early. And don't ask me why he invited you, cause I don't know either." He muttered something under his breath and at the same time looking at me as if he wanted to kill me, "Well, what are you standing there looking all creepy about? Get dressed!"

And so I did. It's not that I didn't want to go, but might as well go since I'm never invited to anything...

I wore a gray graphic t-shirt with a huge face of a lion in black and black basketball shorts and my white vans. I topped off my clothing wearing my black rimmed glasses and came out shutting my door.

Suigetsu seemed to check out me out as he lead me to the destination which was kind of nerve-racking since I didn't like people like him.

We went a couple of floors down the stairs to the bottom floor of the dorm and walked down the quiet hallway. The more we walked the more I could hear ear busting music echoing just a little then we arrived. Suigetsu began unlocking the door with a key.

I was very nervous, but when he opened the door all of it blew away.

**Sorry if it took me awhile to update. I have finals in school since the year is coming to an end for me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long update. It's summer vacation and I've been going places.**

Chapter 9

**Naruto POV**

"Why are you standing there in a daze for? I need to shut the door if you don't mind." I shook my head and moved out of the way for Suigetsu.

This place was like a bar in a way- lights of different colors flashed off and on in the dimmed room with ear busting music playing. There was a mini bar and the bartender was... Neji. I'm not really surprised, he looks like one. And how did they get drinks in here? It's against the rules to drink on campus... There was also a balcony outside with lights hanging on the railing. There was also some people playing video games as well and a few tables to sit at. And this was Sasuke's place? I never knew he was the type to party...

Why would Sasuke invite me to a party? He doesn't even like me. I also felt like a total stranger since this party of consisted of his friends, but I acted normal.

I took a seat at an empty table feeling very awkward here. Maybe I should just leave. Maybe I should've rejected Suigetsu telling me Sasuke invited me. I don't get it anymore. I sighed heavily and rested my head against the navy colored table. I then realized I sighed and rest my head the wrong direction when Sasuke and I made eye contact. He was sitting at a table as well with Suigetsu who was molesting him constantly while he was trying to have a conversation with Sakura. She didn't seem to like what he was talking about since she rolled her eyes several times while on the lookout for someone. Maybe it was that Sai person, although I don't think Sasuke would have invited him.

He formed a small "o" with his mouth and directed his attention to Suigetsu in a very pissy manner. I knew it... I wasn't invited. I might as well take me leave here.

"Naruto-kun." A small sweet voice ringed in my ears as I sat up and adjusted my glasses. A lavender purple dress that went well with her curvy body. Long dark hair and bangs that went across her forehead. Hinata? How long was she sitting her? No, why is she even sitting with me? "Do you want a drink?" She smiled and handed me a glass and I kindly took it.

"Why are you sitting with me?"

Her face was red as a cherry, "U-um," She stammered, "I-I saw you by yourself and I decided to sit with you..."

"Hm..." I rested my elbow on the table holding my up head with my hand while stirring the cocktail spoon in my glass with the other. I seriously don't understand girls, especially Hinata. She's very weird and indecisive. "Well, I'm going to take my leave here-"

"Wait!" She grabbed my arm firmly as we both stood up at the same time, realizing what she was doing and let go of me quickly and blushed, "Y-you only just got here, and we're going to start a game soon... Why don't you stay a little longer?"

A little longer? I just have the strangest feeling if I stay any longer Sasuke is gonna commit murder to a special someone. I could feel his eyes that glared at me stabbing my back like needles... Then again, if I do anything to make Hinata sad Sasuke would probably hurt me. Gosh dang it, Hinata. Why did you just have to show up? "Alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay..."

She took a sigh of relief and we both sat down. I continued to stir my drink in boredom. I could be in my dorm reading my magazines and what not because this is utterly boring. From time to time, Hinata would act as if she were trying to choose between my face and her drink. What's wrong with her?

"Is something a matter?" I questioned a bit annoyed.

"No..."

Awkward silence.

"What is this drink anyways?"

"It's a strawberry lemonade. It's good."

I nodded, but stared at it. I wasn't really in the mood to drink anything, but I was in the mood to talk to Hinata. I'm not sure why, but I feel so much comfortable around her. She's so innocent and easy to talk to unlike other girls I know.

"Hinata."

"Y-yes?"

"Thank you for talking to me." I smiled at her and she nearly fainted. I wonder if she has some kind of sickness... Maybe theres someone in here who she likes. That must be it!

"Is there someone you like?"

She looked shocked for a second and calmed down

"I won't ask who he is, but do you mind describing him to me?"

She smiled, "There's no need for me to do that."

"Huh?"

"Because he's right-"

"Everyone, listen up," Suigetsu was in the middle of the room holding a microphone, "We're going to play truth or dare, so everyone, please move tables chairs and such to the walls of this room and make a circle sitting on the ground."

"Truth or Dare? Really. Was this the game you were talking about, Hinata?"

"I-I didn't know." She fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"If you guys plan on leaving, don't try it cause we'll take you out." Suigetsu added, "And everyone is participating!"

WHAT? I should've taken my leave earlier...

Hinata patted my shoulder, "Don't worry Naruto. At least no one is left out of the fun."

Left out of the fun... She's right. At least no one is left out this time. But this is a time where I really don't _mind_ being left out.

Hinata sat next to me without hesitation which made me feel good about myself, then came along Neji who gave me death glares and sat next to Hinata. The circle started to become more like a circle once more people began to fill in. Sasuke sat across from me and looked at me straight in the eye without feelings, just nothingness. Maybe he's given up on being mad at me... I can't keep my hopes up on that.

Sasuke sat besides Sakura who looked even more irritated than ever. Sasuke should really stop pursuing after her.

"Alright everyone! Truth and dare will now begin!" Suigestu turned on the TV (which everyone was apparently circled around) and it was starting to begin to look like a jeopardy show. "Everyones name is in this at random, including mine. Here are the rules: I start off by clicking the start button at the bottom of the screen then a random person will be chosen. Then the person will be able to either choose 'Truth' or 'Dare' and you HAVE to do what is chosen for you. If you don't... Sasuke and I will think of a punishment, right Sasuke?"

"Don't you include me in anything you do." He replied.

"Heh, anyways. So if the person after the person picked chooses whatever they want to go for, the person who choose that person gets to choose their truth or dare using this thingy." Suigestu held up an electronic that looked similar to the Nintendo DSi. "You'll only have 3 questions to pick from and oh, you also don't get to choose who you want to 'Truth or Dare' You'll only have people 5 at random to pick from. That's about all you need to know about this. I hope there isn't any questions..." The whole room went quiet. "Awesome, so let the games begin! Oh by they way, we should call this thing that kind of looks like a Nintendo DS the TD Control. Got it?"

"This isn't the Olympics!" One commented, others bursted out in laughter.

"Shaddup!" Suigestu clicked on the start button on the screen. Suigetsu went to go join the circle. After he had sat down, names of all the people in the room scattered across the screen until it finally stopped and landed on 'Sakura'.

"Nani?! Watashi wa anata ga Suigetsu! Naze watashi ga saisho ni shinakereba naranai nodesu ka?"

Huh, why is she speaking Japanese? I scratched my head. So she hates Suigetsu because she got chosen first? It's completely on random though...

Suigetsu replied, "Anata wa sore ga randamu de no wasureta ka? Baaakaaaa."

"Baka? Of course I didn't forget! Say another word, and I'll pulverize you!" Sakura stood up in the circle looking down at Suigetsu who sat near the TV. I didn't notice until now, but Sakura looks very pretty today in that lime green cocktail dress with a pink flower pattern going down the right side of her dress starting from her neck.

"Sakura, calm down." Sasuke grabbed her arm reassuringly. She sighed then sat down, "Suigetsu, stop causing troubling."

"Eh? It's not like I started it first. That pink haired freak suddenly decides to yell at me for no reason? What kind of crap is that? And is that even your real hair color? I've never seen anyone with pink hair before in my life."

Sakura's right eye twitched, "I could ask you the same thing. Already growing white hair at such a young age? You must have so much stress in your life."

"If you two want to fight, then do it outside of this room. I'm done with this."

"Sasuke, but-"

Sasuke began to fill the room with a dark aura which freaked out everyone, so he settled down.

Everyone brought their attention back to the screen as the random dare was about to be chosen. '2 minutes in the closet with Neji.' Other than a few whispers, it was quiet. Sasuke gone pale after reading what was on the screen. Sakura herself looked as if she's ready to attempt suicide at any given moment. I held my laughter is knowing if I let it out I'd be murdered instantaneously.

Neji stood up and grabbed Sakura's hand. If you asked me, the two of them don't look good together.

"Huh? Wait! I said wait...!" Sakura cried as Neji dragged her into the nearest closet. Apparently the door was on auto-lock too. Is this some kind of Asian drama now?

Nobody dared to say a word as Sasuke's aura grew darker. I don't know why, but to me it feels good to see Sasuke in so much pain right now. I totally take back everything I said about regretting coming here. This is so worth my time seeing Sasuke tearing apart because the girl he loves is in a closet with another man.

A small voice was heard from the closet and everyone shuddered. "Sore wa itai..." IT HURTS? OMG! HA HA HA!

I covered my mouth as my face was burning up so much and I took a small glance at Sasuke. He was so ready to murder somebody. Now that I think of, I was the only one who was trying to hold in laughter when everyone else looked like they've lost their souls. As long as Sasuke had his full attention on the closet, I didn't really care how I looked like, yet this was so embarrassing at the same time. I've never laughed out loud in such a huge crowd of people for as long as I can remember.

"Two minutes are up." Suigetsu said.

Sasuke dashed to the closet and opened it up. Sakura was completely fine and her clothes were surprisingly still on. The only thing different was she had a new hairdo. She had a beautiful crown french braid which made her look like a real princess.

"Don't sweat it, Sasuke." Neji put a hand on his shoulder, "It's not like I'd do anything to her."

Suigetsu handed the TD Control to Sakura. People had conversations while they waited.

"Hinata, didn't you think that was funny earlier?"

"U-Uh... not really. Sasuke looked like he was in so much pain..." She diverted her attention away from mine and fiddle with her fingers.

"Wasn't that the point of that dare?"

People quieted down as Sakura had chosen her victim for the next round.

"Naruto, Truth or Dare?"

Did I hear wrong? Yes, that must be it... ha ha ha...

"Naruto, are you deaf?" Sakura questioned.

"Ah, no..." It really is my turn. Oh the joy.

"Well, pick on already."

"Right..." As much as I wanted to do Truth, everyone will think I'm a scaredy cat. I want to show everyone here especially Sasuke what I'm capable of, "Dare."

Sakura smirked. Maybe I shouldn't have chosen dare...

My dare didn't appear on the screen. Sakura told me to come up to her and she whispered to me, "I didn't show your dare on the screen, I didn't want to embarrass you in front of everyone."

"Huh? W-What's my dare...?" I said a little offended.

"Kiss Sasuke for 1 minute."

WHAT THE HECK?

"Is this some kind of joke? Sakura, are you serious?"

"As serious as I can ever be, it's you're fault for choosing dare. I never knew you were the type of person to choose that... Anyways, I'm sorry if you don't like this one. You better be grateful to me though! The other questions would've made you have a heart attack."

So she wasn't trying to hurt me in. That makes me glad somebody cares about me.

"Well, good luck."

"Wah..."

Sakura took a seat next to Hinata where I was sitting. I slowly walked up in front of Sasuke and dropped to my knees and I looked into his emotionless eyes. I can't do this! Sasuke will kill me for sure, but if I don't do it...

I put my hands on his shoulders trembling violently. Calm down Naruto... Calm down, it's just a kiss.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Um..." My heart skipped a beat and I squeezed my grip tighter on him. Why does he have to talk in such a menacing tone? It makes me so nervous...

I pressed my lips against his. People in the room gasped. Everyone was watching me, this is so embarrassing! Sasuke hasn't made an attempt to hurt me yet. What's wrong with him? He's been acting so strange around me lately. It's almost as if-

"Mmph!"

My tongue accidently slipped into his mouth touching his and he moaned. It was an automatic turn on for me. I don't think I can go on any further as I was reaching my limit. Hearing him moan like that was so freaking weird. It's almost as if I want to hear him make that sound again. I made my kiss more deeper. Sasuke put his hand my chest. He could feel my heartbeat. My only heart that beats for him... What am I thinking? No, no, no!

"Stop that! I can't take anymore of this!" The white-haired teen shot up like a rocket and grabbed a random glass bottle that was on a table and threw it towards me. Sasuke and I immediately parted lips and he pushed me down making a huge slamming noise hurting my back really badly. The next thing I knew I saw blood and a knocked out Sasuke.

Freaking out at the site of the blood, I scooted myself away from Sasuke. Why did this happen? No, why did Suigetsu throw that glass bottle? Has he gone mad?

"Suigetsu! Quit fucking around! This isn't funny anymore!" Sakura stood up with massive hatred towards him. He stood up as well and slapped Sakura across the face. If Sasuke were to see this... I should stop imagining things now.

"Go to hell, Sakura. I don't give a crap about what you say! Say anything more and I'll beat the shit out of you."

Sakura placed a hand on her cheek where she was slapped and stared at him angrily. She knew she couldn't do anything, so she took her stuff and left the room. Others began to leave the room as well too confused with this sudden madness. I wish I were stronger myself, I don't really have any confidence... I want to be more like Sakura. She can yell at anyone who pisses her off and is really friendly and nice.

The room was basically empty now, but I'm alone with Suigetsu, Kiba, and Neji. This isn't going to look pretty.

"Hey, why were you kissing Sasuke? You know I like him, right?"

Neji and Kiba both looked at Suigetsu awkwardly.

"I-It was my dare... You don't have to take this so seriously. Anyways, I need to go back to reading-"

Suigetsu pinned me flat against the ground. Neji and Kiba pulled out their cell phones, what are they going to do to me?

"Heh, you probably haven't heard of me." Suigetsu ran his finger down my chest. I clenched my teeth tight together, "I make sure I get the people I hate and who are in the way in my love life with Sasuke." He grinned evilly as he stripped me nude.

I froze as if I were a wild deer caught in headlights. Tears escaped my blue orbs as he abused my body while his friends took pictures sending them to other friends and so on. I never had the urge to kill someone until now, but I couldn't in this helpless situation. I was being sexually harassed by a peer who despises me to the core.

Maybe an hour later the pushed me out of the room after they put my clothing back on me. They laughed and closed the door. I heard them panicking about what they were going to do about Sasuke. I didn't really care at the moment, even if his life was endangered.

It was half past midnight, so nobody was in the hallways to see me messed up as I am when I finally arrived to my dorm. My room was dark and cool as the luminous color of the half moon brighten up my room. I stripped leaving my boxers on and throwing everything else into my laundry basket.

My eyes moistened.

I crawled into my bed hiding under my sheets.

There was a knock on my door and a small sweet voice, "N-Naruto... Are you here?"

Hinata...

A friend of Sasuke is an enemy of mine.

I didn't relax until footsteps drifted far from my door.

I wanted to disappear from the face of the earth. I wish I was never born. No, I wish my adoptive parents never threw me away into this school. Why though? I wish I could see my parents once more. I wish Sasuke was my friend again...

All these thoughts and cruel memories invaded my brain like daggers.\

It was a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews and you time. Um... (scratches head) If you are expecting SasuNaru, it will be coming soon; though it doesn't seem it will be happening surprisingly, but it will (thumbs up)! Not in this chapter though, lol. **

Chapter 10

**Naruto POV**

I couldn't last night. I was scared that someone would barge into my room, although that sounds kind of ridiculous... I want to be cautious though... Because of that, I now have bags under my bloodshot eyes. I wore my glasses so the bags weren't visible.

I skipped breakfast, lunch, and dinner staying in my bed all day. I didn't want anyone to see and laugh at me. That would totally bring down my self-esteem and make me want to do automatic suicide. By now I bet people wouldn't even care if I skipped school for a day or two. Maybe even a month! I want to disappear slowly from everyones minds'.

There was a knocking at my door at this hour, but why?

Another knock.

Ok, strange enough the person isn't even calling out my name nor announcing who he is.

I got out of my bed and put on a robe and creaked open my door. I've never seen this person around. Well I have, but not around...

"I want to talk to you." The redhead spoke with a reassuring voice. I wasn't sure if I should let him in or not. It would be rude to leave him standing out there- wait, did he come to laugh at me?

Right when I was about to close my door he stopped it.

"If you think I came here to laugh, I didn't. I want to talk. That's all." His piercing blue eyes clashed through mine and sliced them open. He didn't come here to laugh? What the hell, it's as if he read my mind.

"I am reading your mind if you were curious."

"..."

"It's just a joke, jeez... But I'm serious about talking to you. We never really talked, but you seem exactly like me. I feel like we have a similar past, and I want to help you out. Nude photos of you were sent all over Facebook. Believe me, there was more than a million comments. So-"

I placed my hands over his mouth blushing madly and extremely embarrassed, "W-We can talk about this inside."

"Were you testing to see if I was trustworthy enough to enter? That completely offends my soul."

"Ah, sorry... I-I didn't mean to. I was just-"

"Haha, I should be apologizing. You're still pretty shaken up."

He entered my room casually and sat at my desk while I sat on my bed. Gaara, in all of my classes. Doesn't talk much, but the cool type of person who seems chill about everything and is very calm. Funny once in a while, but not the type of person you want to piss around unless you are looking for the fastest way to rest in such sweet peace.

"Were you raped? Cause in those pictures..." His voice faded away. How did I really look? Was it really that bad?

I took a deep breath, Gaara is a nice person and wouldn't do any harm to me, so I'll talk... "D-Do you have pictures? Can I see them?"

His eyes widen as if I asked a dumb question. He nodded as he took out his phone and gave it to me.

I gave him back his phone and excused myself for a moment as I threw up in the toilet. I really did look awful. I came back even more shaken up than I already was.

"I hope I can still talk to you... I shouldn't have shown them to you."

I shook my head. I asked to see them anyways...

"Naruto Uzumaki, the only American school kid here, build up self-confidence. Without it, you are nothing. I've experienced things the hard way enduring it the way you are. I've attempted suicide a couple of times, each time failed either because someone stopped me or I missed and ended up having surgery... I won't ask of your problem, neither will I tell you mine. From just observing you at school daily, I can tell there's someone who's continually pestering you, bullying perhaps? And won't stop until you get what you deserve."

"Until I get what I deserve?" I echoed.

"Hm?"

"It's nothing."

What did I do? I didn't do anything! Sasuke is acting so strange, yet I don't know why, I want to find out, but I'm afraid.

"As I was saying, stand up for yourself. If you don't like a person, take them down. If you are physically getting hurt from someone here, don't be a sissy and not tell the teacher. Instead, be the sissy and tell the teacher."

"..."

... The heck?

"Those are my words of wisdom. Thank you for accompanying me here tonight in your room. Hopefully you'll do something about your problem." He stood up and walked towards my door.

"Wait."

"Hm?"

"I don't understand, why are you telling me these things? Nobody has ever told me anything like that before. Why would you talk to me even? Nobody talks to me!" Tears left my eyes.

He stared at me. Not reacting to my emotions, "Because I was just like you and I was the one who stood up for myself and made a change. Nobody cared about me... Honestly it irritates me when there are people out there that I notice that are having a hard time and I don't give them advice. I've been there too."

With that he left my room and closed my door.

My heart was racing and I felt renewed. I'm not sure when the next time I'll be going back to class, but I'll be going soon enough.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the wait D: I appreciate your patience. **

**We'll be looking at Naruto and Sasuke's past soon. **

Chapter 11

**Sasuke POV**

I sat up and found myself in my dorm in bed around 12 am in the morning. The lights were on. How long was I out for? The back of my head pounded. It hurt too much to think about it.

"Ah Sasuke! You're finally awake! Everyone has been worried." Suigetsu beamed at me. He seemed to be studying at this hour.

Worried about exactly what?

He was confused and set down his mechanical pencil. "You don't remember?"

I dozed off into space for momentarily. We were playing truth or dare in my other room then Naruto's dare. Naruto... Oh, he kissed me... I wasn't expecting that. It surprised me to be honest. But it wasn't a real kiss, it was all for a dare after all. Was he worried about me to? He said everyone has been worried. Why am I thinking about him then? I also doubt he would anyways. Then I remember blacking out, "Something painful hit me in the head." I thought out loud rubbing the area.

"I-Is that so?" Suigetsu laughed awkwardly. I cocked an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Do you have something to say?"

"Hah? Me? No way!" He laughed some more shaking his head. This begun to get on my nerves, "Anyway, nothing really happened since you were out. You missed school for a day because you were sleeping. I tried waking you up, but you were a cocoon that was yet to bloom."

His eyes sparked in a weird way I've never seen before and he looks so... sparkly? Bleh. What happened to the Suigetsu I used to know?

"I see." I withdrew my eyes from his and lied back down in bed pulling my covers over myself, "Goodnight."

"Huh? Aren't you hungry or something? We could go the vending machine at the end of the hall and I could get you something."

"I'm fine. I'm going to school in the morning, so I need to sleep."

"Hm, ok. I'll turn off the lights in a second."

I need to talk with Naruto tomorrow after school. I just need to make things clear with him and tell him why I was bullying him and get things straight. I'm about to be a high schooler, yet I'm still carrying this grudge. This isn't good for my health nor is it especially to Naruto.

Recently I've been feeling weird. Is it that I like Naruto? No, that can't be it...

I felt blood rushing to my face.

Maybe I'm a little too cheeky.

xxx

"Hey Sasuke!" Crowds of my classmates circled around me asking me questions like if I was ok, or am I feeling better. Ok, first of all I don't exactly remember what happened right before I blacked out. Second of all I have a sharp pain at the back of my head that has been bothering me all morning. It feels like a bee is continuously stinging me. I should pay a visit to the nurse later today.

"Sasuke..." I heard a familiar female voice that rang my right ear. I looked over my shoulder and Sakura was tugging on my shirt lightly. Blush ran across her face as we made eye contact and she looked away immediately. She wants to talk?

We got away from the crowd outside of the classroom. Sakura seemed really nervous about something. She kept looking around furtively then back at me.

"Um... how are you feeling? You weren't here the other day, so I was curious. And don't think I'm saying this because I like you because I really don't! I-I just want to know."

It warmed up my heart that the person I loved is asking if I'm ok, but I feel nothing from her anymore. It's like all the feelings I've had for her washed away. Am I giving up on her? "I'm fine, but from time to time I get a sharp pain in the back of my head."

"Oh... Maybe you should see the nurse."

"...I'll think about it."

"And um, Naruto. He wasn't here yesterday. Is he doing fine?"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah..."

"I don't understand."

"What? You don't know what happened to him?" She gasped.

"I don't recall anything happening... What _did_ happen?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing, honest."

"Hn." This is really getting on my nerves now. Something did happen.

"Y-You know," She folded her hands and looked at me desperately, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Suigetsu, he-"

The bell rang for class and Sakura rushed in as if she didn't want to talk anymore. This is seriously beginning to bother me now. I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't know something. What the heck happened?

xxx

As the day went on it was very seldom with this odd quietness with everyone today. It wasn't noisy... just too quiet. And Suigetsu has avoided me all day. He's definitely hiding something from me. I'm also wondering why Naruto wasn't here today either. I'll go see him today.

I decided to not go visit the nurse, she might tell me to stay in bed the whole day while giving me medications.

xxx

Naruto wasn't here during dinner either nor the whole day... Is he fasting? I got up and decided to head to his room. I know what I'm going to talk about to him and this will make everything clear. Suigetsu was lingering behind, but hasn't said a word. What was he up to?

I knocked on his door waiting to see if he would open. I don't care if it takes all night, three days, or weeks. I won't go until this door opens.

"Naruto..." I mumbled to myself then I noticed something. Since when did he get a peephole installed into his door? Wait a minute, I could've possibly been standing here this whole time without a reason if he already saw who it was, "Naruto, open up-"

Suddenly Suigetsu grabbed my arm and dragged me back into our room locking the door.

"Oi! What the heck?"

"Stop hanging around Naruto."

"What?"

"Don't you realize he's only just hurting you?! I hate it!" He exclaimed.

"I'm the one-"

"I don't care." He grabbed my shoulders firmly and stared into my dark eyes with such an intensity, "I want you to fall in love with me, not with him."

I backed away from him until he cornered me. "W-What are you talking about? I'm straight!"

He rubbed my chin grinning menacingly, "Really?"

"Well..." I blushed. It's not like I have a thing for Naruto... Well maybe I do. Wait, wouldn't that make me a homo then? Furthermore, I think I lost my feelings for Sakura. So then...

Just as Suigetsu was ready to kiss me I jabbed him in the stomach making him fall to his knees. The white-haired teen clutched his stomach in pain then I forgot I was under surveillance. They have to understand this is self-defense...

"Suigetsu, just mind your own business. You're nothing more than a friend to me."

"Nothing more than a friend?" He echoed umbrageously, "Then what is Naruto to you if I'm nothing more than a friend?! How come you always ignore my feelings? It's ticking me off so much that I want to murder the people who you always are talking about so you could just come to me instead!"

... What?

Realizing what he said he covered his mouth with both of his hands, "I didn't mean it like that, it's just..." He stared at me with a painful look. What am I supposed to say? I'm a bit appalled that he likes me that much, but my feelings won't change... I can't like him.

"I'm going to go visit Naruto." I said changing the topic.

"I won't let you!"

Suigetsu pulled me down and hugged me tightly, "What the hell Suigetsu! I'm serious. The joke is over, let me go you bastard!"

"I'm serious about this too."

What...? "You do realize this is one-sided, right?"

"Of course I do, that's why I'll make you fall in love with me soon enough."

FML. FML. FML.

xxx

In the aftermath, I wasn't able to go see Naruto.

"Suigetsu, what are you writing at this hour?"

"Uh, I-I'm just working on some homework I didn't finish."

"I thought we did our homework together."

"Hah, this is different."

"Oh and by the way, I can't like you."

"Huh?" He stopped writing and looked at me.

"Things would be awkward."

"How is it awkward? We've been together as friends long enough to the point where we can point out each others likes and dislike, haven't we?"

"..." No point arguing... it will only make things worse.

"Who is it that you really like? Tell me! I'll be exactly like them in order for you to like me! I'll do whatever it takes-"

"It doesn't matter who I like or if I even tell you because you will always be you."

He furrowed his eyebrows at me then folded the paper and shoved it into his pocket, "I'll be right back." He left.

A few seconds later he came back.

"That was fast I yawned."

"Y-Yeah. It was, wasn't?"

"I have a question."

"Anything for my beloved." He crawled into his lower bunk.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Sakura today was really nervous, she was going to ask me a favor, but she didn't finish. I didn't see her all day after that."

"So your point is...?"

"What I'm trying to say is that did you have anything to do about that?"

"Hmph! Why would I be around her?"

I sighed annoyed, "Answer my question."

"Eh, who knows?" He spoke nonchalantly.

Anger boiled up inside of me. Is he trying to piss me off? "Whatever, nevermind."

**Naruto POV**

"Mmm mmm..." I hummed joyfully as I dressed myself for school early in the morning.

I felt so good this morning that I could scream outside of my window to the world, but I'd never do such. I have to thank Gaara, I don't know what I would do if it weren't for him to show up on his own. Maybe I'll treat him this morning, but I can't leave school campus during the weekdays... I'll figure out something.

"What's this?" I found a note on the floor near my door and picked it up then opened it.

It read: **'Go DIE or I'll kill you myself.' **In black ink.

The only person that comes to mind is Sasuke. Why does he want me to die now? Is it because of my dare? Did I embarrass him that badly? Speaking of which, he pushed me out of the way as a glass bottle was going to hit me. There's no way he'd do it out of the kindness of his heart. It just must be one of his reflexes as he's so used to protecting his friends. Yes, that must be it.

Eventually the bell for breakfast rung. I waited as the crowd died down before I left my room. Surprisingly enough, I met my red-headed hero in the hall on his way to breakfast.

He caught a glimpse of me from the corner of his eyes, "Yo."

"Good morning." I smiled and I hurried over to him, "Um, thank you for the other day. If it weren't for you..."

"Like I said before, it annoys me to see someone having a hard time. Well if you excuse me-"

"Wait."

"What now?"

"Sorry for bothering you, but would you like to sit next to me today during breakfast? I noticed you sit alone too, but you don't seem to be nervous about it. It's almost as if you enjoy it. Oh, sorry I didn't mean it like that-"

"I do enjoy sitting by myself, but I don't mind sitting with you today."

He likes sitting by himself? What a weirdo...

xxx

Gaara and I sat across from each other two tables away from the infamous Sasuke Uchiha's table. I just realized it's kinda hard to have a conversation with Gaara, but I know I needed to talk to him about the note I got this morning.

"Um, Gaara." I stopped eating my breakfast to pull the note out from my pocket, "I received a note this morning-"

"What does it say?"

"'Go DIE or I'll kill you myself.'"

Gaara stood up and slammed his hands onto the table looking at my angrily. We were the center of attention in the cafeteria.

"Go Naruto!"

Startled, I questioned, "G-Go?"

"Go now to the main office! Go report this to the principal. Don't make me repeat myself."

I looked from the corner of my eye at Sasuke. He was emotionless. His eyes told me nothing and Suigetsu besides him was glaring at me. What's up with them both?

"R-Right..." I got up and ran.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Naruto POV**

I opened the principal's door and there I saw her busy with her work. I don't think I've ever spoke to her before ever since I've started my school year here. But she's not a person I can ever respect. She's supposed to be in charge of the school, right? Why did I have to go through all of that crap if she is. I truly despise her. Maybe she just doesn't care...

"Naruto... Uzumaki, is it?" She said while still looking through her papers, "What brings you here this morning?"

"Um, actually..." I handed her the paper I received at my door this morning. She immediately picked up her phone.

"Hello? Bring Sasuke Uchiha here to my office this instant! I don't care what he's doing- just bring him here now, this is an emergency!" Tsunade yelled and took a breather as she hung up, "Take a seat Naruto."

"..."

**Sasuke POV**

Breakfast ended with Naruto running out of the cafeteria. I seriously do not understand what is going on, but something happened.

Right as I was about to make my way out with Suigetsu, security surrounded me.

"Sasuke Uchiha, this is an emergency. You are to come to Ms. Tsunade's office immediately."

"What is going?" I questioned. It's not like I have any relatives still alive that I know of that could be in danger...

"Do not question, just come with us."

"Hey!" Suigetsu yelled looking a bit dumbfounded, "Why is Sasuke being taken away so suddenly?"

"Go to class, this doesn't concern you."

"But-"

"Go."

With that, they hustled me into a golf cart and drove me over to the main office. For some strange reason, I feel like Suigetsu has something to do with this...

xxx

My heart almost stopped when I saw the back of spiky haired blond. He took a glance back at me and it was as if I could feel the hatred from him piercing through my heart. What have I done?

"Well, go on now and take a seat." One of them pushed me and I hissed back at them as I did what I was told.

"Thank you Kotetsu and Izumo." Tsunade said and they stood on either side of her.

"Sasuke Uchiha." She said.

My heart pounded. Why am I so afraid of her? She's just an old lady.

"You're not allowed to come back here on this campus until the next school year. I've had quite enough of your behavior and it's gone too far this time."

"What did I exactly do? Tell me! I don't understand what is going on."

"Don't play dumb with me! You told Naruto you'll kill him... I've seen enough-"

"I didn't."

"Shut your mouth. Don't you dare speak until I'm finished, understand?"

I clenched my teeth and nodded in defeat. I didn't do anything though. What the hell?

**Naruto POV**

"Naruto came here earlier to give me this. Sasuke, I thought I could trust you. You're a good kid, but you're affairs with Naruto... bullying him- it's ridiculous and time for you to grow up. So-"

Sasuke stood up from his seat and stared at Tsunade angrily disobeying her words, "I'm telling you I didn't do that! Why can't an old hag like you listen to a person's point of view?! Instead, you go on yapping crap that's false!"

Immense anger rose in the room coming from Ms. Tsunade and there was a loud booming noise. Sasuke's eyes watered and still remained full of pure displeasure as he placed a hand on his beet red cheek. If Sasuke was able to stand up to her like that, then it's possible it couldn't have been him. It looks like he really means it too. That reminds me, Suigestu was staring at me weird this morning at breakfast...

"Naruto, Sasuke. You are both to leave this school today and not to come back until next year. I've never had so much problems until now and I think it's best if you two leave while I rebuild the school. Naruto your parent's will pick you up later today. And Sasuke, you can stay as long as you like for today before you leave. You two are dismissed, come back here in two hours."

xxx

The day went on by really slow as evening grew. It was irritating since I had to sit with Sasuke near the school gates outside on a bench. We didn't say anything to each other the whole time. There wasn't really anything to talk about and it was super awkward as well. I mean two people together with mutual hatred for years... I really don't have anything to say to him as mad as I am now. I can't believe I'm kicked out of school until next year, I don't want to see my foster parents, after all, they hate me.

"You know you can go home now." I said a bit annoyed.

"I'll wait until you leave."

"Why? Don't you hate me?!"

His sad eyes grasped my anger ones. "I can't bring myself to hate you anymore. Naruto, I want to apologize... And if you can just listen to my story, maybe it will clear up the mess between us."

"..."

"Naruto, are you listening?"

I clenched my fists. What is with him? This isn't the Sasuke I know! Why is he acting all nice and calm. It makes me so mad that I want to just wipe the calmness off his face. How can he act so calm after all of these years of pure torture?!

"... unforgivable."

"What?"

"Do you understand the pain I went though all these years? Do you?!" I stood up right in front of him with a stern look, "I won't forgive you! You fucked up my life! How can you act so calm and apologetic to me knowing what you've done to me is horribly... horribly..." My voice cracked as I brought myself into tears in front of my worst enemy and I can't stop, "Dammit!" I vigorously wiped my eyes making them red trying to stop the tears.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Naruto."

Slapping the hand away I said with a shaky voice, "Don't touch me! I hate you! I don't understand anymore! I'm so confused..." I was suddenly embraced tightly by Sasuke, "Let me go you bas-" He squeezed me tighter and they touched and my face was tomato red.

"Please listen to me, I want to explain everything to you. I was going to do this the other day but apparently you weren't answering your door."

Sasuke, he's so warm- "Naruto, we came to pick you up. Ready to go?!" My foster dad saw me. He was waving to get me attention. I broke free from Sasuke's hug and walked away from him.

"Your parents... Wait." He grabbed my arm.

"What is it now-"

I was in the state of shock when his soft warm lips were placed gently on mine. Slowly it turned into a french kiss with him playing with my tongue and craved for more of it. What am I doing with him? This bastard...!

I pushed him away before I grew weak from the kiss. I wiped the drool that escape my mouth and in hot shaky breaths I grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Don't you dare touch me again Sasuke Uchiha. I hate you! There's no way I'll ever forgive you for the shit you've done to me in my life! I hate you!" I took a hand ready to bitch slap him, but stopped and broke into another set of tears, "They're not watching..." I took a sly glance back at the school then back at Sasuke pushing him fiercely away from me. I couldn't believe it, Sasuke took total advantage of me in this school. They don't even watch over their own students.

"Naruto if you're angry, go ahead and hit me."

He ticks me off. He ticks me off! What is he taunting me and acting like a bug shot? I came at him and pushed him down and began to beat up his little pretty face for the years of pain he's brought me, I took it all out on him. My eyes were puffy and red from crying so much I couldn't touch his face anymore. I didn't want to ruin it. I cried so hard into his shirt snot oozed out from my nose making a mess. I don't want to hurt him anymore. I don't want to be like Sasuke! Afterall, I...

I lifted up his shirt a bit. He moaned when he felt the cool breeze of wind passing by. Hearing his voice wanted to make me cry some more. I kissed his bare stomach lightly and my heart began to race. What am I doing? I licked and sucking it making a few marks on his beautiful untouched Uchiha skin. It was so beautiful, it was so hard to take my eyes off of his body. I sniffled and wiped the tears that escaped my eyes. Now I really wanted his neck. It was so light-colored and about ready for someone to bite it. I came up to his neck and tenderly kissed it multiple times. Sasuke was so sensitive, I could tell he was holding it in this whole time. He was looking away from the action closing his eyes and his face was all red. I sucked on one section of his neck and biting it countless him. The sounds alone he made quietly turned me on alone. Thats when I knew I wanted more of him.

My eyes were captured by his red lips. I licked mine wanting to kiss it so badly. I used my index fingers and moved it around.

"Mm..." Sasuke slightly opened his seducing midnight eyes staring right into mine in pleasure. My blue eyes widen and my heart skipped a beat and I snapped out of my daze. What am I doing to him? No, it's more like why is he giving himself to me?

I looked around realizing it was already dark outside and from this angle I knew my dad couldn't see me. I stood up and walked away from the Uchiha.

"Naruto..." He mumbled, "You're leaving me?"

No don't call my name like that! Leaving him? What the heck is he talking about? I looked back and at that moment I knew I shouldn't have. I've never seen him so sad before and I suddenly felt bad for him for no apparent reason. Why the hell should I be feeling bad for him?

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. "Don't bother calling my name. We are strangers once I leave."

"Then don't go. I don't want you to be a stranger to me."

What is he saying? I thought he was straight. Did Suigetsu mess him up? Why is he saying these things so suddenly?

"Naruto I-"

"Leave me alone! I don't understand you anymore. Please, don't call my name anymore!" I ran away to my parent's car and sat in the back seat. My dad started the car and drove off.

"Naruto honey, how are you?" My mother questioned. I don't even recognize either of them. It's been so long since I've been trapped in hell.

I didn't bother replying to her. In fact there's no point.

"I know you're mad, but when we get back home, your father and I will make it up to you. We realized dumping you into this school to get over our anger was the wrong thing and we were lonely for some time without a child here. So we adopted another kid. She's at home, but I hope you get along with her. "

"Naruto I also want to spend time with you." My father admitted, "Father and son like things, alright?"

I was appalled by the both of them. "Yes..." I began to cry. For once in my life I'm actually loved by someone so close to me. I was so happy. I saw them smiling when I looked into the rear mirror. I also realized at the same time I was madly in love with Sasuke... I'm sorry for hating you because I actually don't.

**Sasuke POV**

I stood up a little disappointed and took a train home in the darkness. Some girls cougars stopped me along the way nearby a bar and were hitting on me trying to get my number and drink with them. It's annoying how a girl just stops what they're doing to just look at me. I kindly refused them and continued. I don't know, but for some reason my heart is aching so much. I've never felt this way before. "I hate you," he said. Does he really mean it? I like Naruto a lot, if he could only listen to my side of the story maybe I could've even heard his. This is my fault anyways, I was too stubborn to listen to him. I was actually enjoying the pain I gave him throughout his life up until now. I need to grow up. Naruto gave me a bruised cheek and that was about it. He didn't even try to hurt me, he stopped himself, although I was allowing him to give his all on me. I deserved it anyways, I'm such a jerk. I wonder if Naruto really going back to America? I wonder if he'll even bother coming back to this school...

"Buzz. Buzz." I check my cell and it was a text from Suigetsu.

_**Suigetsu**_

_Where were you all day? I noticed all your stuff is gone... Did you get early out of school?_

_**Sasuke**_

_Yeah._

_**Suigetsu**_

_... I'll visit you this weekend at your house. Okay?_

I didn't bother replying, I don't want him to visit me. I just want to be alone for sometime. My heart hurts.

I live in the countryside of Japan, in Satoyama. The train took me 50 miles and I walked another 5 miles to my deserted peaceful home in my village. Why am I even here? It's not like anybody is home nor in this village.

I opened the door to my house, "I'm home." I took of my shoes and noticed something I hadn't before. This house was surprisingly clean, it was as if someone was living here this whole time.

"Welcome home, Sasuke." Around the corner came a man, older than me with long blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. Who the hell...? I want to be alone!

"Who are you? How'd you get into my house?"

He whistled, "Ooo, you're a feisty one. Completely different from Itachi. I'm Deidara."

"Huh, you know my brother?"

"Of course I do! We went to school together. He beat me in everything, he was my rival, but anyways... He gave me the keys to this house one day and said. 'If I don't come back by tonight, take care of the house and take care of my younger brother.' Honestly I didn't know what he was talking about until he told me the whole story."

"Tell me! I want to know!" I yelled.

"Ok, ok. Sheesh calm down wild one."

"Wild one..." I glared at him.

"Go shower and come back down. I'll make you dinner. By the way what happened to your cheek? It's all bruised up."

"Nothing." I said while taking off my shirt right in front of him. Deidara's eyes widen and I looked down and realized what he was looking at. Naruto, he left so many marks on me...

"Did someone rape you?"

"Like I'd let that happen to me!" I said nervously as I headed up the stairs.

He smirked. "Hm... so you like to play a lot, don't you?"

"It's nothing like that!" I ran into my room and locked the door. Damn you Naruto... I really like you, a lot. If I can't get you to like me, I'm fine with just being friends. As long as I get to be by your side, it doesn't matter to me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews! :3**

Chapter 13

**Sasuke POV**

It's been so long since I've been home. My room was the way it was when I left it. It's small yet cozy at the same time and it brings back memories of those time when I did have a family. I sighed then undressed to shower.

I wore baby-blue shorts and a random yellow sweatshirt and headed on downstairs as the sweet aroma of food filled my nostrils.

"Thank you for the food." I ate my heart out since I didn't have lunch or dinner at school... I think Tsunade was trying really hard to kill me.

"Wow, you sure are hungry, yeah. " He refilled my bowl of rice and some more cooked tilapia.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked with my mouth full of deliciousness.

He shook his head, "I'm fine I ate before I came here. Didn't I say I would make you dinner, hmm?" He chuckled as I blushed and continued eating. It almost feels like a family, just the two of us alone.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Deidara questioned, "You seem like you're about to cry, un."

Oh crap! Do I really look like that? "It's nothing." I rubbed my eyes.

"Hmm... ok then. Anyways, you wanted to know the whole story why Itachi entrusted me to his house and you, right?"

I nodded as I helped myself to another bowl of rice.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Itachi said there were some people after him for his families riches. Burglars perhaps, un. He saw me along the way walking down the street and gave me his house keys. He told me he's trying to get rid of these people no matter what to just protect the house. He said he was going to do a suicidal mission, un."

I nearly choked on my rice,"...So that's why there was that car accident?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so you know that? Yeah, luckily, the people pursuing him died as well. I don't know what family riches he's talking about, but maybe you know. On your free time go take a look around the house perhaps you'll find something, un." He grinned.

What is he grinning about? Does he know something? "I'm done." I stood up about to begin my search then Deidara interrupted me.

"Oi! Don't look around now, do it tomorrow. Since you had a rough day, yeah?"

My eyes widen then I frowned. I guess he's right. And Naruto... I really want to see him, although at the same time I really don't want to. I wonder what he finally said to me is really true. Crap, I messed up so much. I have so much doubt in myself now, I don't think I'll be able to bring myself to talk to him. "Can we go to America?"

"Hmm?"

"Never mind, sorry."

"Hmm... ok. Strange kid." He left the table and went to the door to put on his shoes, "About those marks on your body, who did it to you? Itachi told me to take care of you, so I don't really have a choice, do I?"

I blushed, "He's not here. He went back to his home town."

"You seem fond of this 'person', un. What's he like?"

"Stick your nose out of my business."

"Ok, ok. Anyways I'll come pick you up tomorrow around 12 pm. I texted my friend I'll bring you over. I promised him anyways... Pack your stuff too, we'll be staying through the weekend, un."

"You can't just arrange things like that with me! I have plans of my own too!"

"Bye-bye!"

And he left. Sigh.

I headed back to my room after turning off all the lights due to how quiet it was and lied down on my bed. That reminds me, I still have Naruto's cell phone number from that time when we were still friends. Maybe I should text him, but at the same time I feel like it's too soon for that... Whatever, it doesn't matter I'll just ask how he's doing... Blocked.

I threw my phone across the room hitting the opposite wall so hard, a picture frame fell. I feel so sad. It's like I've lost everything that's been so important to me. I wanted to cry. I hate being alone.

Looking from the corner of my eye, I spotted my family portrait. Itachi, Mom, Dad, and I. We were all smiling, but that was the day before my village got attacked. I remember that dreadful memory as if it all happened yesterday...

**Sasuke's Past (age 5)**

My parents were doing yard work while I was playing with Itachi.

"Sasuke, if you want to get past me with the soccer ball focus on your opponent, not the ball. Otherwise I'll keep on stealing the ball."

I pouted and made the most angry-looking face at my older brother, but he began to laugh making me even more angry. "It's too hard and it's not funny! You cheater!"

"Ha ha!" He wiped the tears that escaped his eyes, "Ok, I'll help you out. Now dribble towards me."

"Here I come!" I yelled with all my might.

My brother smiled. "Sasuke, look up at me. Nice try Sasuke. This time you were looking up, but it seems like you forgot about the ball too."

"Let's do it again!" I said pumped up.

"Haha, ok."

We were at it for 30 minutes until my mom told the both of us to head back inside for a drink before going back out. It was a nice beautiful day with clear skies. A day I could never forget.

"Nii-san, why is Mommy and Daddy looking up at the sky?" I set down my drink on the table and went up to the window in curiousity. My brother came too and stared at the sky with me.

He had a confused look on his face, "American planes? What are they doing here at this time of day without notice?"

I blushed and looked at the sky once more. I get jealous of everything he knew that I didn't know, so I'd do the same things he'd do hoping I'd learn something too. He's a straight A student and skipped 5 grades in school. My parents acknowledge and look up to him as the best son. I wanted to be the best son too, so I looked up to Itachi more than any other person in my family. I wanted to be like Nii-san.

Suddenly we heard screams and gunshots. My heart pounded. I wanted to go outside to see what was happening but Itachi held onto me like I was his precious treasure.

"Nii-san, dou shita no?"

"Be quiet."

"Demo..."

"Shh!"

I frowned as Itachi held me in his arms. I didn't know what was going on, yet the fact that he seemed to know made me angry. We heard people screaming: Nigeru! Tasukete!; Run away! Help!... What was exactly going on? I was getting scared by the second, and I wanted to cry. I wanted my parents.

"Sasuke, don't cry."

"I want my parents." I sniffled.

He didn't say anything, but kept on looking through the window. Our parents encounter two people dressed as if they were going to war.

Countless sudden gunshots.

There was a lot of blood.

Itachi tried the best he could he too keep me down. I was screaming and crying and my face was a mess. That's when they took notice of us.

Itachi slapped me across the face and told me to shut up and that we had to go or we'll be next.

Itachi and I escaped through the back door and ran away from our village. The village that burnt of flames and reeked of blood.

A few days later we returned and the village was in ruins. We looked around for any survivors. Unfortunately there was none.

My biggest fear was going back to my house. My parents were shot dead right in front of the both of us. Itachi and I held hands and walked back to our charred house.

I almost threw up when I saw the dead bodies of our parents, but then Itachi put his hand over my eyes and told me not to look.

"Itachi, are they really dead? Will they come back to life." I was on the verge of tears as I begun to sniffle my red nose.

"No."

I took his hand that went over my eyes and gazed at him in complete terror. How could he say something like that so blandly? "WHY?! I WANT MY PARENTS BACK!" I cried as I hit him in the stomach, "NII-SAN! BRING THEM BACK!"

He slapped my face so hard, it almost knocked the wind out of me and I fell backwards looking back up at him. My throbbing cheek and his angry expression made my tears go dry. What was wrong with him? For no reason I was suddenly terrified of him.

"Sasuke, stop acting so selfish! I don't want to hear this damn attitude of yours from you again, you hear me?"

We went to the back of our house and Itachi was unburying the wood planks for something. I sat down besides him and watched him for almost 10 minutes then he found something. A box, that was unharmed and the color of burgundy.

"Nii-san, what's that box?"

He looked at me and smiled, "Something very important. Come on, we're leaving."

"Where to?"

"I don't know."

That was the first time he ever said "I don't know" which almost brought me to tears, but his smile saved me every time. From that day on I hated Americans, but especially the people who killed my parents. A blonde man and a red-headed woman. Faces that never escaped my mind from the unbearable trauma.

Some years passed by (Sasuke 7 and Itachi 13) and we struggled on survival. Itachi said he'd do anything to get me in a good school which made me happy. He wanted me to be smart and live a good life. Better than the one we were living at the time being.

One fateful day, my brother told me that an old man gave him so much money that it was enough to rebuild the whole village (the exact replica) and to get me into school. I didn't believe it until he showed me. The first thing he did was register me into a private school where there were dorms so I could live there.

That summer he told me to come visit, so I did. We buried the box years ago that he found together in the backyard near the big japanese oak tree.

"Hey, Itachi. What's in that box anyways?"

"Our families treasure, no our Village's treasure."

"Can I take a look at it myself?"

"Sure, but only when the day I die protecting it. You can, but you mustn't let anyone besides us get their hands on it, you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah."

**End of Sasuke's Past**

"The tree..." I got up and ran outside into the backyard and looked upon the same tree from years ago. It's gotten so huge... I begun to dig after I found a shovel.

The box looked the same as the day when Itachi and I buried it. Shaking, I opened the box wanting to know why my brother risked his life protecting it. My eyes almost fell out of its eye sockets. A golden plaque with the names of all the Uchihas that ever lived up until now. I'm the last one whose name was embroidered on it. How much could this be worth? 10 million? 100 billion? Well, that wasn't the case at the moment, most importantly, I needed to throw this away. Itachi died protecting over some stupid gold plaque...

I grabbed a hammer and smashed it to pieces.

"Huff..." I was so irritated that he had to die over something like that. "I-I need to get rid of this. I won't let my villages past be in vain."

With the pieces in a jar I ran to the highest cliff where my brother and I used to watch the sunset.

**Past**

Itachi stormed out of the house in angry puffs. I was playing around with our neighbor's dog until he scared him away.

"Hey! Itachi you made him run away!" I realized something was wrong with him when he didn't reply immediately. "Nii-san?"

"Itachi! Come back here right now." Our mom yelled. Itachi grabbed my arm and we ran deep into the forest.

"Itachi where are we going? Mom is calling you..."

No reply.

A few moments later we saw the sea. Itachi sat on the edge of the cliff and so I sat with him.

"Sasuke isn't this a nice view?" He finally said.

"Yeah, but Nii-san... why did you take me here to see this?" I scooted closer to him as our feet dangled off the cliff.

He smiled and poked me in the center of my forehead, "Why? Hm.." He didn't say another word after that, but we watched the beautiful sunset and the sparkling sea. For some reason, I felt very calm and renewed.

**End of Past**

The sea was very loud and rough. I could see a storm on its way tonight. With all my strength and anger, I threw the jar as far as I could and watched it sink down in the gloomy sea.

xxx

I only made it to the door steps before I collapsed on the ground. My shirt soaked up the heavy rain like a sponge. The one thing I treasured the most was now gone. Everything I seem to cherish and keep close to me ends up vanishing before I could realize what was going on. Like Naruto. I've lost him too after bullying him and what not.

My heart hurts so much.

This was the first time in my life I've ever wanted to disappear.

xxx

"Tomatoes..." I opened my eyes and noticed Deidara was sitting besides me with a bowl of tomato soup on the nightstand then he caught a glimpse of me and had a very angry expression.

"What the hell were you doing last night out in the rain! I called your house number several times, so I figured you might of been in the shower, but you were on your door steps! Oh my God, I thought you were dead so I began to freak out. So my friend here and I took you to his house so we could take care of you. Geez... you're such a handful. Anyways, what were you doing outside last night?"

No wonder this place looks too fancy. I was also changed out of my clothes into a white gown. I sighed and looked out the window. It was still raining hard and the sky was dark. I'm tired...

"Hello?"

"Huh? Nothing..." I coughed so hard, I thought my lungs were going to burst.

"Oi, oi! Take it easy, you still have a very high fever, un."

"Fever?" Gosh dammit.

"That's what you get for sleeping outside in the rain, yeah. By the way, you have a visitor. She got to your house before I could and was panicking as well, un."

"She?" What girl would want to visit me? All I can think of was...

She entered wearing a big white puffy coat. It was so big it covered most of her blue skirt.

"Sakura?" I spoke in the most quietest voice as possible afraid I might have a cough attack again. Her eyes were red and puffy. Was she crying? Then there was a pale thin figure behind her. Sai...

"Ya'll have a nice talk. And don't trouble Sasuke too much." Deidara left the room closing the door.

I was annoyed by the sight of Sai. How could he be smiling after what I did to him? Isn't he mad? Just everything about him pisses me off. I pulled the bed sheets over my head pretending to sleep.

"Sasuke, we need to talk." Sakura said.

"We have nothing to talk about *cough* go home already." Why does it hurt so much to talk?

"Please just listen! It's about Naruto... Sorry I couldn't tell you this before. It was just that I thought he would be watching me."

He? Who was she talking about?

"It's ok if you don't want to talk to me. Just listen. It's all I ask from you. Sorry if Sai is a nuisance and all... we're dating."

I can't think of any other reason why he'd be here. For some reason I felt heartbroken.

"Hi there, Sasuke." Sai spoke in the most annoying voice as ever.

I sat up like a torpedo and glared at him, "Shut the fuck up." All of a sudden I felt dizzy and fell on the pillows that supported my head. I hate being sick.

"You might as well-" Sakura put a hand over his mouth.

"Sai..." She pleaded.

He nodded and left the room. I can finally breathe now. Thank God.

"Let me just cut the story short, you know how you had a party in your dorm right? After you got knocked out Suigetsu raped Naruto. Pictures were posted all over Facebook. Everyone during school was quiet because they didn't want you to know... I was gonna tell you earlier, but I was frightened by Suigetsu popping up and beating me." She placed a hand on her cheek. Her expression looked very painful. "Anyways, sorry for disturbing you. I'll take my leave now." She headed towards the door

"He was raped... by Suigetsu? Pictures posted on Facebook? I-I can't believe this."

I clenched my hands into fists and had an insane expression on my face.

"Sasuke..."

That bastard.

" ... Why wasn't I informed earlier of this? Why didn't Suigetsu tell me? Why does he like me so much that he has to hurt the people I love." My eyes began to water, "Why does he need to get involved with my life...?"

I want to kill him.

"..."

"If I've known earlier, I could've changed a lot of things!" I cried, "Did he do something to you? Tell me."

Her cheeks turned red and took her eyes away from mine, "It was nothing honestly. I was being a whimp I guess." She looked back and realized I was being serious about this then she frowned. "He slapped me."

That was it. I got out of bed, but fell due to how weak "Sasuke, you shouldn't be moving around so much! You have a fever." She rushed over to me and sat me up on the ground. Everything was so hazy like a dream, but I needed to go. I need to go...

"Don't get in my way, Sakura." I coughed, "That bastard, he hurt you and Naruto."

"Sasuke, since when did you care for Naruto?"

"I won't let anybody hurt the people who I cherish in my life! Nobody-" I broke into a shock of tears. I'm so damn tired of losing people.

Sakura hugged me and I held onto her tight as I cried into her white jacket.

"He hurt Naruto." I mumbled.

I had a sudden urge to want to go see him now and ask if he was ok. I didn't know he was hurting that much inside. I'm such an awful person. I he'd be happy if I disappeared.

xxx

A few days later my fever was gone and I felt more refreshed. I met Deidara's "friend", Sasori, who was a massive pervert, but extremely handsome. He'd do a lot of erotic things Deidara, but he seemed to enjoy it and didn't mind it one single bit which bothered me a lot. Sometimes I'll be walking and they would be making out in the hallway. One time I accidently walked into the wrong room and they were doing it. I almost passed out at the sight of it. Sasori said he wouldn't mind having a threesome, but I passed on the offer. From that moment on, every time when I saw him I'd curse myself because I blush for no reason in particular and he would wink at me. God, I wanted to die.

Sasori lived in a big mansion and even had a butler and maids! What creeped me out the most was how the maids would follow me around and tell me how cute I was. I despised being called cute since I'd always fluster over such embarrassing compliments.

After a few days, Deidara let me go back to my house. He wanted to have some "fun" with Sasori, so he didn't leave. Since I'm staying at my house over the summer, he would only visit me once or twice a week instead of everyday. The reason why he took me out of the house was because "It was hard to breathe around when I'm around you." he quoted. I found it a bit offensive, but I understood what he meant. Afterall, I was having a hard time after arriving back at my house, but now I felt more calmed down.

In a few days Suigetsu is going to visit my house and we're going to have a long talk since I now know what was going on.

Even though it's still raining, everything seems more clear now.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Dang... lol this is a long time to update. I never knew my junior year in high school could eat up so much of my time (Taking a bucket load of hard classes). This is better than never updating D: ...**

Chapter 14

**Sasuke POV**

The weekend has finally arrived and I've been waiting for Suigetsu's arrival all morning. He hasn't texted me either recently though. I wonder if he was thinking about whether he should come to my house or not. Honestly, I don't mind at all if he doesn't even come, I'm just wasting my time when we could talk about this another time. I'm just gonna take a walk, it's really bothering me staying in my house alone or I should just go to Sasori's place.

Once I opened the door, he was there all in soaked grey sweats in this pitiful wheater. He hug-tackled me to the ground and I could feel myself getting wet too due to how soaked he was and the rain was getting in the house.

"Suigetsu, get off of me. I'm not in the mood and at least close the door... We're getting soaked."

"Aww," he pouted then a big fat grin appeared on his face, "but I seriously don't mind getting wet with you anytime."

"What...?" That sounded so wrong in so many ways.

xxx

I gave him a good knock in the head before I officially let him into my house. He waited in the living room for me as I brought tea and sat on the sofa across from him.

Suigetsu took a long sip and let out a sigh of relief, "Man, it's been a long time since I've visited your home, but something doesn't seem right."

"Hm?"

"Something is missing." He looked around the room.

What could there be possibly missing? I don't recall losing anything... did he steal something of mine?

"Perhaps, someone. Itachi... Where is he? No wonder it feels to empty here!" He laughed.

Empty. I lowered my head as strange thoughts filled my head.

"Sasuke, are you ok? You don't look too well."

"Ah," I looked back at his bewilders face and looked away, "I'm fine."

"So where's Itachi?"

"..."

"?"

"He's dead." My heart ached. It hurt so much to just say that.

"Woo, that was a good one Sasuke. How could he die?! I mean he's really strong and everything... He was always there for you." He laughed nervously, "You're joking, right?"

I clenched my hands into a fist, "Do I look like the person who would joke around?!" I stared angrily into his lavender eyes. Tears crept around the corner of my eyes and ran down my cheek. Shoot. How am I supposed to talk to Suigetsu now about Naruto if I'm crying like this now?

Suigetsu grabbed my hand and we went up the stairs into my bedroom and he closed the door. He then pushed me on my bed and was on top of me. "Sasuke." He said my name as he wiped my tears that kept flowing with his thumb. What am I doing? No, what is wrong with me? I can't let Suigetsu take advantage of me like this. "Sorry for asking about your brother. I didn't mean to bring you to tears. I didn't know he died. Must've been hard on you."

"Hn..."

My tears ran dry when he kissed me, "I'm really in love with you Sasuke, so accept me. Hm, you stopped crying. Do you really like it that much?"

"Ah..." I shivered as he unexpectedly slipped his hand into my pants. I immediately took action and pushed him away from me then sat up. "You bastard, stop playing around with me! If you came to just do this with me, then you're an idiot. I won't do anything erotic with you."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "No fun." he murmured.

"If you got nothing else to say, there's something I need to talk about."

"What?" He said in a pissed tone since he wasn't able to have his way with me.

"I heard you raped Naruto and slapped Sakura, but more importantly how did Naruto get involved? It's not like he'd anything to piss you off."

Suigetsu squinted at me and diverted his eyes away from mine, "Che! What pissed me off is how you looked like you were enjoying your kiss from him! Naturally I can't stand anyone who wants to get chummy with you. And why did you bring Naruto up like that? It's not like you ever cared for him. No, nobody cared for him."

"What are you talking about? That was only a dare. The only reason I brought him up was because it was out of the ordinary for you to pick on people like that and I'm not a heartless bastard." It's really because I'm in love with the blond. "On the last day of school for me, Naruto was acting strange and received a note that wasn't me, but I was accused of writing telling him to die or something... It was you who wrote that shit, right?"

"... Yeah." He said remotely avoiding eye contact.

I really wanted to kill this son of a bitch. Fucking ruining my life.

He leaned into my face with an unpleasant expression, "Anyways, dare or not, I won't let anyone have you because you're mine. If I could I'd lock you away in my closet so I could keep you all to myself."

Oh my God. I wish he'd stop. "Enough with this fucking joke! I'll never swing like that with you in my entire life! You're primarily making my life into a disaster. What happened to you? I thought you were someone I could trust."

I sighed irritably getting up from my bed and walking towards my door, "Get out of my house. I don't want to-" The back of my head hit so hard against the carpet making my vision blur for a few seconds. When I finally gained control of my sight again, Suigetsu was sitting on top of me with the most uptight look I've never seen before. I realized he was dead serious.

"Do you like Naruto?"

"What does it have to do with you?"

He bit his bottom lip really hard then let out a mischievous smile, "I can't see any reason why you'd like him other than for feeling sorry for him. It honestly pisses me off how you can like him all of a sudden without a reason."

"Be quiet, Suigetsu." I said trying to calm myself down.

"I mean really, everyone feels sorry for him." He laughed and he also blew it.

Ticked off, I pushed him down and threw a punch stopping myself right in front of his face. His eyes widen with fear as I puffed with overflowing anger. I stood up. "Please, just leave. I don't want to see you anymore."

Suigetsu got up without a reply and I lead him out the door, but he stopped after he exited the door. "Hey, Sasuke. Before you close your door..."

What is it now?

"Naruto used to be a friend of yours, and so did I. How come you like Naruto and you can't like me? I seriously don't understand." He turned around with a gloomy face. I couldn't tell if he was tearing up or not due to how hard the rain was pouring from the dark-grey sky. In all honestly, I had nothing more left to say to him. He's damaged pretty much enough things in my life. "I hate Naruto 10 times as much more than I used to now. Why are you playing so hard to get?" He sneered at his statement while staring at me with his vicious amused eyes.

"Go to hell." I flipped him off before slamming my door. I slid down to the floor with my back against the door in loss of hope of everything. What was my real reason for liking Naruto? Is it what Suigetsu had said? Because I feel sorry for him? He hates me to the core though. I don't feel sorry for him anyway. I mean, he deserved to be bullied. And it's not like I cared for his feelings or whatever back then since the damage he did to my family was pretty huge. There was a reason why I did it, but he chose not to listen to me. I didn't realize what I was doing was absolutely childish until later and now I've changed (sort of). And now, I just really want to get to know him more. I'm not sure if I even have the right to even like him anyway. And his parents, they aren't even his real parents. What happened to them? ...Should I even care?

xxx

"Sasuke, why are you binge drinking? You're underage too." Sasori sighed as I kept on taking a shot after another.

"Speak for yourself." I said bluntly.

"I'm 30 years old for your information." I spat across the table and he scolded me. I won't believe he's that old in a young body. "And what's wrong with you? You don't normally act like this as far as I know..."

"I know, leave me alone!" I slammed the table making the drinks rolls of the table spilling everywhere.

"Oi!" The redhead stood behind me and took a hold of my shoulder.

"Don't touch me..." I completely broke apart into pieces as tears evaded my eyes. Sasori tried to calm me down, but I didn't budge.

I was dizzy for a couple of minutes then everything went blank.

xxx

I found myself in Sasori's bed wondering why I was here, but the pain of my headache was overwhelming. After I closed my eyes to snooze in, but then I remembered why I was here.


End file.
